


In my veins

by georgy_mendes



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Masters of Sex, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, возможен ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: Стайлз принимает участие в эксперименте, потому что ему нужны деньги. Это все, чего он хочет. Ну почти все...Текст написан для TW-NY-Календарь 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoich/gifts), [Marchela24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/gifts).



> отсылки к сериалу:  
> 1\. Питер Хейл в данной интерпретации больше схож с первосезонным Биллом Мастерсом по характеру;  
> 2\. Лидия не очень, но схожа с Вирджинией Джонсон и именно в ее образ втискивалась изо всех сил;  
> 3\. Стереки никого не отыгрывают, их история строилась автором;  
> 4\. Бетти - персонаж из сериала "Мастера секса".
> 
> Омегаверс- АУ: Люди делятся на позитивных и отрицательных. Определяется это тестом на статус, которых всего два: «альфа» и «омега», если тест положительный. Отрицательный результат теста – «бета», но так их не называют.
> 
> Бета: MissShue  
> Разделители: Ториа Гриа  
> Моральная поддержка: Bee4
> 
> Cпасибо вам!

 

\- Чудесно! Просто чудесно! - простонал Стайлз, сдирая с двери записку.

Они снова запаздывали с оплатой, и Филис сделала им второе предупреждение. «Третьего не будет, можете сразу паковать вещи», - с самого начала сказала она, и им удавалось балансировать на грани, потому что заработки Скотта никогда не отличались стабильностью. Но это было до вылета Стайлза из интернет-магазина, который довольно успешно продавал сухие смеси для брауни. И Стайлзу следовало догадаться, что фраза Финстока «брауни с кардамоном – это будет забавно» означала начало конца. Конца эры брауни и жизни вне кампуса, а значит сна, нормальной учебы и еды-не-из-коробочки.

Им нужны были деньги. Скотт дважды заикался о том, чтобы позвонить матери, но как-то неуверенно и глухо. Стайлз понимал, почему он не хотел этого делать, по той же самой причине он сам скорее откусил бы себе руку, чем позвонил папе с просьбой о деньгах. Поэтому ввалившись в квартиру, Стайлз забросил свой рюкзак, скинул кеды, наступая на задники, и прошел в гостиную. В кармане толстовки лежал телефон, теплый, согретый его телом – в не отвеченных вызовах снова светился знакомый номер. Стайлз догадывался, что не стоило идти на поводу у Лидии, которая знала тысячу и один способ подзаработать, но все они были, мягко говоря, так себе.

\- Ты никогда не добьешься успеха, если не научишься использовать свой статус, - поучала она. – Мужчина-омега – это настоящая редкость! Такой потенциал для изучения!

\- И я должен торговать им?

\- Никто не говорит про торги.

\- Но подразумеваются деньги?

Лидия в такие моменты закатывала густо накрашенные глаза и поджимала губы. Стайлз знал, что она работала в пафосной клинике репродукции и считала себя чуть ли не первооткрывательницей «Лайн Стоп», таблеток, которые предупреждали эструс. Но на самом деле всем заправляет ее босс – Питер Хейл – омеголог, репродуктолог, гениальный ученый... и полный ублюдок. Стайлз уже давно знал, что мистер-супер-доктор спал с Лидией, а потом отвешивал в шкаф свой белоснежный халат, надевал дорогой пиджак и ехал к жене и двум чудесным детишкам в свой пряничный домик.

Лидия больше года уговаривала Стайлза принять участие в программе доктора Хейла, уверяя, что все это сугубо профессионально и полностью конфиденциально.

\- Это наука, Стайлз, наука! В шестидесятых точно так же изучали человеческую сексуальность шаг за шагом и добились успеха, но с появлением омега и альфа-пола интерес к теме возрос. Сколько отрицательных родителей получают ребенка с положительным статусом и не знают, как его воспитывать. А семьи? Смешанные пары? Питер полностью отдан своему делу, он хочет изучить этот вопрос со всех сторон. Мы вкладываем в это много сил...

\- А кто-то в этот момент дрочит в пробирку.

\- Никаких пробирок, Стайлз. Все намного проще, - хмыкнула Лидия. – Ты надеваешь датчики, мы приглушаем свет, включаем расслабляющую музыку, и ты делаешь то, что делаешь всегда.

В ответ на это он обычно отмахивался от дальнейшего разговора, но, видимо, не сегодня. Скотт бы с радостью пошел в эту клинику (как он сам утверждал) и устроил Лидии с Питером какой угодно сеанс хоум-порно, но он был отрицательным, обыкновенным мужчиной в отличие от Стайлза. Из его задницы не вытекала смазка, он имел лишь смутное понятие о том, что такое цикл и течка, а его нюх никогда не отличался особой остротой.

Стайлз представил, что Лидия будет смотреть за тем, как он дрочит за стеклом, и от возбуждения, которое накатывало в школьные годы при фантазиях о ней, не осталось и следа. На самом деле после выпуска и новости о том, что он может выносить ребенка, его желание к девушкам трансформировалось и поблекло. Последний сексуальный контакт, который у него был, происходил с парнем – отрицательным парнем – Стайлз совсем не планировал беременеть или рожать. Не в двадцать два и уж точно не в колледже.

Стайлз принимал таблетки. На всякий случай, в конце концов, с альфами он сталкивался крайне редко, а чтобы переспать с одним из них и речи не шло. У него никогда не было альфы, да и все эти россказни о том, что секс между альфой и омегой гораздо круче, чем у обычных людей, считал враками. Секс в любом случае крут, с кем бы он ни случился.

Лидия взяла трубку почти сразу и извинилась перед кем-то, сообщив, что ей нужно поговорить.

\- Стайлз? - ласково произнесла она. – Спасибо, что перезвонил. Я хотела перенести наш ленч в субботу.

\- Снова работа?

Она глухо рассмеялась.

\- Ты же знаешь, я отдана своему делу всей душой. Это по-настоящему важно для меня.

\- Когда-нибудь тебе нужно взять его за яйца и хорошенько потянуть, - Стайлз прошелся до холодильника и достал банку пива, тут же вскрывая ее. Жесть неприятно холодила ладонь, но он не обратил на это внимания и сделал большой глоток.

\- Если бы мне это было нужно, то я уже давно решила бы этот вопрос. Как там твои брауни? Запуск новинки прошел успешно?

\- Это было три недели назад, и нет, она провалилась, меня уволили вчера, - фыркнул Стайлз, и Лидия виновато замолчала. – Сокращение штата, продажи и так шли не очень хорошо. Мистер Финсток сделал все, что в его силах.

\- Мне жаль.

\- Мне тоже, потому что за квартиру все равно нужно платить.

\- И ты говоришь это мне... - протянула она с саркастичной интонацией.

\- Я говорю это, потому что мне нужны деньги.

Лидия не спешила вцепиться в него, как голодная собака в мясистую кость, хотя Стайлз знал, она это умела. И был благодарен за то, что та не напирала.

\- Ты упоминала о работе.

\- Это не совсем работа, а платное участие в эксперименте. Питер хочет провести пятьдесят сеансов с мужчинами-омегами, которые не имели контакта с альфой. Это сложно...

\- Не так уж сложно.

\- Сложно найти омегу, который не спал с альфой в возрасте от восемнадцати лет. Группу мужчин-омег, имевших контакт с альфами, мы с легкостью набрали и протестировали еще два месяца назад.

\- Хочешь сказать, что обычно все происходит раньше?

\- Те, у кого позитивный статус был выявлен в подростковом возрасте, быстрее адаптируются к своим потребностям.

\- У меня нет потребности принимать в задницу узел размером с бейсбольный мяч! - уязвленно парировал Стайлз.

\- Нуууу... он не настолько большой, - засмеялась Лидия. – Но это надо видеть вживую. Не думаю, что тебе будет неприятно.

\- Нет, не хочу ничего видеть. Ты говорила об одиночных сеансах – никаких альф. Только я.

\- Да. Одиночный сеанс, но если бы согласился лишиться девственности под нашим присмотром, Питер прилично заплатил бы за это. Он мечтает набрать хорошую выборку.

\- Во-первых, он двинутый. Во-вторых, я не девственник. А в третьих, прилично – это сколько?

Лидия заметила, что он заинтересован. Она всегда знала такие вещи, чувствовала их на интуитивном уровне, возможно, именно поэтому Питер так и полагался на нее.

\- Втрое больше платы за одиночный сеанс.

\- Втрое?

\- Ты можешь поторговаться, - засмеялась она. – Продать свою задницу подороже. Может он заплатит тебе в пять раз больше. Ему нужны эти данные.

Денег хватило бы на три месяца, но Стайлз понял, что думал не о том. Ему ведь претила мысль даже просто подрочить, обвешавшись датчиками, а теперь он мысленно тратил деньги, которые мог бы заработать, после секса с альфой в процедурной Питера Хейла. Это определенно неприемлемо, но Стайлз признавал и то, что предложение казалось чертовски соблазнительным.

\- Нет. Не хочу, чтобы твой доктор-фрик смотрел за тем, как я трахаюсь.

\- Ему не нравятся мужчины, если ты об этом.

\- Ему нравятся рыжие фурии.

\- Он любит свою работу.

\- Как и ты, - отзеркалил Стайлз.

\- Верно. Как и я. Ты должен прийти в клинику и заполнить анкету, затем короткое устное собеседование и сеанс. Деньги получишь сразу и у тебя не будет проблем с квартплатой.

\- Я должен отдрочить?

\- Ты будешь делать то, что любишь... Наша цель зафиксировать все изменения в твоем организме, обязательным является только оргазм. Питер объяснит тебе все во время собеседования. Ты ведь испытывал оргазм раньше?

\- Что за вопрос? Конечно!

\- Анальный оргазм, когда в тебя проникали сзади или ты ласкал себя пальцами?

\- Или трахал себя дилдо, я – омега, Лидс! И ты, наверное, и в десятой степени не представляешь, что это такое.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

\- Я знаю довольно много. И об альфах, и об омегах.

\- Тогда не задавай мне такие вопросы, - отрезал Стайлз. – Мне нужны деньги, вам мои данные, я не подведу.

\- Тебе продиктовать адрес?

\- Нет, я знаю где вы находитесь.

\- Ты можешь прийти сегодня, мы с Питером задержимся допоздна.

\- В восемь? Мне нужное кое-что сделать, - попросил он. – Только ради всего святого, я не хочу застать кого-то из вас без одежды!

Лидия оскорбленно фыркнула, но тут же оттаяла, заливаясь коротким смехом.

\- Хорошо. Мы будем тебя ждать.

Стайлз отлепил датчики, не обращая внимания на гудящую под пластырем кожу, слез со стола и потянулся за бельем, стараясь не поворачиваться к зеркалу, за которым располагалось смотровое окно. Он сделал все, что от него требовалось, и хотел получить свои деньги.

После того как он натянул трусы и вымыл руки, в комнату вошла Лидия, не отрывая глаз от своего планшета и что-то фиксируя в нем. В строгих очках с роговой оправой, белом халате и с забранными назад волосами она выглядела совсем не так, как в жизни. Строгой и недоступной незнакомкой.

\- Ты можешь одеваться, Стайлз, - сухо разрешила Лидия. – Мы почти закончили.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на испачканную пеленку, которой накрывали стол, а затем посмотрел на Улисса – продолговатый прозрачный фаллос с подсветкой и функцией вибрации. Лидия с совершенно невозмутимым лицом, еще до того, как он начал, сообщила, что он был так назван в честь Кирка Дугласа в старом фильме про гигантского циклопа, и показала, как им пользоваться. Аппарат был специально создан для омег, и Стайлз получил несомненное удовольствие от использования этой штуки, хотя изначально планировал все сделать рукой.

Лидия не смущалась и не отводила взгляд, в отличие от Стайлза, который ощущал явный дискомфорт от ситуации. Ему казалось, что он не сможет расслабиться и трахнуть себя на глазах у своей школьной подруги и ее босса, но в какой-то момент он и думать про них забыл. Улисс оказался намного больше того, с чем Стайлзу обычно приходилось иметь дело раньше, и он догадывался, что это сделано не просто так. И хоть Стайлз никогда и не видел альфу без штанов до него доходили слухи, что член у них намного больше, чем у омеги или обычного мужчины.

Почти девять, а иногда и девять с половиной дюймов. Улисс превосходил все ожидания – одиннадцать дюймов, и Стайлз не смог принять его и наполовину.

Питер во время своего краткого интервью задал вопросы о его сексуальной жизни и большинство из них были интимнее некуда. Стайлз не верил себе, когда начал в подробностях рассказывать, как именно ласкает себя и почему предпочитает конкретные способы, кто был у него первым и как часто ему перепадает полноценный секс. Его даже немного завело равнодушие слушателей, оно давало возможность абстрагироваться и почувствовать себя свободнее. Говорить честно и открыто.

Во время собеседования Питер мало смотрел прямо на него, чаще в анкету или противоположную стену, словно сам Стайлз и не интересовал его вовсе. Только Лидия, ее слова могли привлечь его внимание. Питер казался странным и до жуткого нелюдимым и одиноким, слишком вовлеченным в свое дело с научной точки зрения. Совсем не таким, каким Стайлз себе его представлял по информации в интернете или рассказам Лидии.

\- Мы хотим пригласить тебя еще раз, - сообщила она, возвращая его к действительности.

Стайлз натянул футболку, и в процедурную вошел Питер. Он бросил короткий взгляд в их сторону, а затем направился к приборам. Стайлз вспомнил, как назвал его доктором-фриком, но былой уверенности в том, что кого-то из них заводит увиденное, уже не было. Слишком отстраненным и безразличным Питер выглядел, Стайлз не удивился бы, узнай, что там, за стеклом смотровой, они с Лидией резались в карты, пока он изгибался на столе.

\- Одиночный сеанс? - рассеянно спросил Стайлз. Ему нужны были эти деньги. Еще как нужны, тем более, переступив рубеж, сделать это еще раз не составило бы труда.

\- Нет, парный сеанс с альфой, как я и говорила, - Лидия протянула конверт. – Я уточнила, что у тебя финансовые трудности, доктор Хейл предлагает двойной гонорар.

Сам Питер на это утверждение никак не отреагировал и даже не обернулся. Но Лидия бросила короткий взгляд в его сторону, словно ожидая что он вступит в разговор.

\- Двойной? - переспросил Стайлз, застегивая джинсы.

\- Вдвое больше от обычной стоимости парного сеанса, - терпеливо пояснила Лидия и вскинула брови, словно хотела на что-то намекнуть. Стайлз понял ее намек – бери или беги – и не знал, что выбрать.

\- Здесь какой-то подвох? Это же куча денег и я, честно говоря, чувствую себя от этого неловко.

\- Мы собрались тут ради науки, ты должен это понимать и относиться соответственно, - повторила Лидия, будто отчитывала ребенка. Но то, что предполагалось за ее словами, явно не стоило бы знать детям. – Мы фиксируем разные данные, но первая реакция самая честная и неподдельная. Нам она нужна.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что не девственник ни в каком из смыслов.

\- Да, но у тебя не было альфы.

\- Не было узла, хочешь сказать? - фыркнул Стайлз и поиграл бровями, подтрунивая над ней. – Я не особенно обеспокоен этим фактом. Не все омеги текут от одного упоминания о супер-члене.

Питер все-таки обратил на них внимание, но даже не улыбнулся на шутку Стайлза. Его взгляд был глубоким и задумчивым, направленным внутрь на собственные мысли.

\- Вы слышали о теории пар?

\- Все об этом слышали, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Это бред.

\- Мы тестировали эту теорию на практике и пришли к заключению, что она работает. Наша книга, - жестко выделил Питер. – Основана именно на этом, миф или реальность? С тех пор как тест на статус начал давать положительные результаты, общество задается одним и тем же вопросом: какова же природа этой мутации? Ответов до сих пор нет, одни догадки и слухи.

Стайлз посмотрел на Лидию.

\- Вы пишете книгу?

\- Я же говорила тебе, что это наука, - порозовела она. – Нам нужны данные, не только слова и теории. Стайлз, ты должен решить сам, что для тебя допустимо, мы будем рады помочь тебе узнать себя с новой стороны.

\- Я не боюсь, - проглотил наживку Стайлз и тут же понял, что Лидия специально так сказала. Решила выставить его перестраховщиком и трусом, которым он никогда не был. – Я не говорю нет. Подумаю, честно.

Стайлз взглянул на часы и понял, что уже половина десятого, а ему еще нужно добраться домой. Здание уже было полупустым, когда он пришел, но теперь даже в холле притушили свет. Стоило поторопиться, чтобы поймать автобус, не хотелось тратить заработанные деньги на такси. Он сунул конверт в карман и быстро чмокнул Лидию в щеку, Питер встретил этот жест довольно холодно, но Стайлзу было плевать. Пока у доктора-фрика дома сидели жена и дети, он не имел права ревновать Лидию. По крайней мере, Стайлз считал так.

В главном холле можно было смело заливать каток – пол сиял, натертый до блеска, как и стекла перегородок. Аккуратно выставленные растения в кадках, столы ресепшена, диванчики для посетителей, клиника репродукции была коммерческой организацией с обширной практикой и постоянным притоком денег от меценатов, поэтому здание, в котором она располагалась, отличалось дорогим стилем. На верхних этажах вперемежку с личными кабинетами, бухгалтерией и лабораториями сдавали помещения в субаренду.

В такое время все уже было закрыто наглухо, свет выключен и внутри ничего не видно, лишь смутные очертания мебели, когда освещение от фонарей попадало в широкие окна. Стайлз прошел дальше и только у самого лифта заметил свет в одном из кабинетов у выхода – адвокатская фирма «Арджент и сыновья». За двойной прозрачной перегородкой прохаживался мужчина, беседуя с кем-то по телефону, Стайлз заприметил длинные стройные ноги, идеальную задницу, обтянутую черными брюками, и широкую тренированную спину под тонкой тканью белой рубашки.

Ему хотелось увидеть лицо красавчика, прогуливающегося по кабинету с почти осязаемой сексуальной грацией, поэтому пришлось пересечь пустую приемную. Дверь оказалась открыта, это не было проникновением в прямом смысле слова!

Глядя на мужчину в кабинете, Стайлз невольно сравнил его с дикой кошкой, запертой в узкой клетке, ладони взмокли, а по спине прошла короткая дрожь. Мужчина все еще не оборачивался, но в три шага добрался до панорамного окна и уперся в стекло рукой. На запястье красовались часы, рукава рубашки немного закатаны, несколько пуговиц у горла расстегнуто, и видны темные волоски на груди. В отражении также можно было разглядеть мощные скулы, острый нос, неулыбчивый рот, и самого Стайлза, заглядывающего в кабинет украдкой. Черт!

Мужчина все-таки обернулся, его глаза в подозрении сузились и словно выжгли на нем тавро, Стайлз сделал пару шагов назад. Бежать было глупо, но это оказалось первым, что пришло в голову, и Стайлз семеня быстро проследовал к лифту, ощущая на спине чужой взгляд, мужчина не гнался за ним. Только наблюдал, реагируя на вторжение на свою территорию.

Когда Стайлз скользнул в кабину и повернулся лицом к холлу, то увидел его застывшим в дверях.

 _Альфа!_ \- догадался Стайлз еще до того, как двери лифта закрылись. – _Это альфа._

Лидия была права, он чертов трус, если припустился бегом от альфы. А все потому что ему понравился запах, хотя и тело было потрясающим… Стайлз признавал, что ощутил невольное возбуждение и даже испачкал трусы новой порцией смазки. Как подросток при виде девчонки в короткой юбке, только в его случае это была не девчонка.

Чертова природа, Стайлз даже скрыть это был не в силах. Альфа, скорее всего, учуял его, и все, что ему оставалось это избегать таких особей, как огня. Или встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу.

Для того чтобы спустить все деньги понадобилось немного времени. Стайлз сообщил Скотту, что нашел кое-какую работенку, и действительно занялся подбором ненапряжной вакансии. Не хотел рассказывать Скотту о Лидии, ее крипи-докторе, дрочке в процедурной, собственном смятении и клинике, по коридорам которой ходили сексуальные альфы-адвокаты.

Скотт наивно обрадовался пополнению их скудного бюджета и по обыкновению особенно не экономил, а в конце месяца внезапно стало ясно, что денег опять нет и не будет. Скотта снова прокатили с авансом и, если быть абсолютно честным, Стайлз чего-то такого и ожидал.

Это не просто огорчало, а могло довести их до выселения. Филис и так на площадке бросала на Стайлза неодобрительные взгляды. Ему даже казалось, что она ждет их третьей осечки, чтобы выгнать шумных студентов на улицу. Но Стайлз не желал выезжать, все еще раздумывая над последним предложением Лидии.

Ему не хотелось участвовать в парном сеансе, хотя к самой возможности трахнуться на глазах у Лидии и ее доктора уже относился не так категорично, как в начале. Все карты смешал тот случайный альфа, взбудоражил Стайлза и выставил идиотом, не сказав ни единого слова. Хватало острого взгляда его светлых глаз и запаха… Стайлз все еще помнил этот аромат и невольно выискивал его в толпе сам не зная зачем.

\- А как вы выбираете партнера для парных сеансов? – однажды спросил Стайлз за лэнчем. Последнее время они много говорили о ее работе. Лидии легче было раскрепоститься рядом с человеком, который воочию видел все и не спешил судить.

\- Из добровольцев.

\- То есть никакого свидания или теста на совместимость?

\- Это не бордель, никто не будет выставлять перед тобой шеренгу альф, чтобы ты мог выбрать того, кто тебе понравится. Тем более у нас еще ни разу не было, что бы свободный омега отверг партнера.

Стайлз представил, как сидит на застеленном пеленкой диванчике или кровати, а к нему подходит какой-то безликий бугай. Нет… не безликий, воображение подсунуло на его место альфу-адвоката, он подходит, опутывает его своим запахом, подчиняет, а затем… Черт, Стайлз боялся думать, что будет потом. От таких фантазий невольно бросало в жар.

\- А если подобное все-таки происходит?

Лидия вытерла краешком салфетки губы.

\- Что тебя беспокоит, Стайлз? Что он будет не привлекателен? Но ты ведь сам знаешь, что альфы… в отличие от обыкновенных мужчин чаще всего выделяются превосходными внешними данными. Омеги более субтильны.

Стайлз насупился и подергал ворот толстовки.

\- Я не субтилен! Может и был в школе, но с тех пор много воды утекло.

\- Еще бы и одеваться начал не как подросток, - Лидия временами бывала невыносима. – Мне пришлось успокаивать Питера, когда он увидел тебя в первый раз. Он действительно подумал, что тебе еще нет восемнадцати.

\- Я так понимаю, что альфа не увидит меня в неуместной одежде? Я буду без нее. Лежать как лягушка на разделочной доске.

\- Тебе приятнее считать себя жертвой? - иногда Лидия видела его как под рентгеном.

Вернувшись в тот же день домой, Стайлз залез на сайт адвокатской фирмы «Арджент и сыновья», но не нашел там никаких горячих брюнетов, только нудные описания возможных услуг. А поскольку он не был адептом права, то быстро перешел к сути.

Джерард Арджент – основатель, был мелким юристом, пока его дело не перехватил Кристофер, его сын. Стайлз пробил Кристофера Арджента в интернете и нет, это был не его альфа. Симпатичный седоватый мужик в дорогом костюме, пара фоток с семьей – строгой женой и улыбчивой дочкой – и на отдыхе – с ружьем в руках. Скотту понравилась девушка, когда он случайно – ага, Стайлз так и поверил! – увидел ее на экране.

Стайлз очень бы не хотел еще раз столкнуться с тем альфой из адвокатской фирмы, когда придет на свой парный сеанс, поэтому поставил условие, чтобы все происходило в воскресенье. Даже у адвокатов должны быть выходные. Как ни странно, Лидия ответила: _«Отлично!»_ Стайлз думал, что будет уговаривать ее, но не потребовалось, и это настораживало. Он согласился, но всю неделю хотелось перезвонить и отказаться, внутреннее чутье сигнализировало об опасности. Отрезвлял только строгий взгляд Филис и щенячья беспомощность Скотта.

Стайлз пытался убедить себя, что в происходящем нет ничего необычного. Сколько раз он говорил Лидии, что не девственник. И не врал, у него были девушки в школе, парни в выпускных классах, а затем в колледже. У Стайлза было много секса в доминирующей позиции, хотя и подставляться ему нравилось, не потому что его статус так говорил – ему этого хотелось. Он знал свое тело и не страдал застенчивостью или неопытностью, но данная ситуация вскрывала что-то глубинное в нем, какой-то неосознанный страх. Возможно, каждый омега через это проходит. А может, Стайлз сам усугубил проблему, бегая от альф.

Во второй раз процедура была немного сложнее, потому что и он, и альфа должны были подписать некоторые документы. Отказ от претензий. Стайлз догадывался, что это предосторожность против иска об изнасиловании или еще чего похуже. Затем Питер присвоил ему номер для создания анонимности между ним и его альфой. И объяснил, что без разрешения Стайлза никакая информация о нем не будет обнародована. Также Питер дал ему контрацептивы – презервативы-парашюты, как называли их в колледже, специально созданные для альф, и заверил, что проверил медицинскую карту его партнера.

Стайлз немного нервничал, поэтому выпил три чашки кофе перед тем как отправиться в клинику, а затем просидел двадцать минут в туалете, пытаясь успокоиться. Пописал, умылся, еще раз пописал, вымыл руки, посмотрел на свое покрасневшее лицо в зеркало и понял, что ведет себя как ребенок. Когда он вышел в приемную в халате, альфа уже отправился в процедурную.

Лидия приблизилась и нежно взяла его за руку.

\- Чего ты боишься, Стайлз?

Стайлз не знал, что ответить. Он боялся не того, что случится. А того, кто это сделает с ним. Он боялся потерять контроль, выставить себя идиотом.

\- Нет. Нет. Я в норме.

Лидия ему не поверила.

\- Твой партнер в курсе, что ты не был с альфой. Он не будет спешить или подавлять тебя, - успокоила она. – Мы тут рядом, если ты решишь прекратить или если тебя что-то не устроит. Ты имеешь на это право. Мы твои друзья.

\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз и вымученно улыбнулся. – Я понял.

Направляясь к двери, Стайлз почти взял себя в руки, меньше всего ему хотелось напугать Лидию. Или выставить это так, словно он приносил жертву – это его выбор, никто не вынуждал его приходить. Можно было позвонить отцу или дать затрещину Скотту, можно было вернуться в кампус. Он не стал, и это его осознанное решение.

Но когда Стайлз вошел в процедурную, где уже приглушили свет, поставили вместо столика небольшую кровать, и увидел слева своего альфу, обвешанного, как рождественская ель, датчиками, то чуть не дал деру. Сердце забилось как бешеное у самого горла.

Это был тот самый альфа! Альфа из адвокатской фирмы! Красавчик с пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз, но теперь одежды на нем было в десять раз меньше. Только белые хлопковые трусы-боксеры, носки, больничные тапочки и больше ничего. Бежевый пластырь на покрытой негустым слоем темных волос груди выглядел нелепо, инародно. Стайлз осмотрел его с ног до головы и не сдержал нервный смешок. Такое тело сложно вылепить инертно сидя целый день за столом, но альфам всегда везло и с фигурой, и с внешностью, и с членом.

Альфа ответил ему тяжелым взглядом из-под темных бровей, будто и не узнал в нем того воришку-подсмотрщика. А может, просто не хотел смущать.

Стайлз про себя выругался, ощущая невольное желание.

\- Омега? – спросил тот так, словно было непонятно, что Стайлз трижды омега, и уже почувствовал его запах, впитывая в себя эти блядские феромоны, от которых в заду понемногу тянуло. – Как тебя… - альфа замолк, видимо, понимая, что спрашивать не стоит.

\- Двадцать четыре, - ответил Стайлз, продвигаясь по комнате вдоль стены, но не приближаясь. – Аноним двадцать четыре.

Альфа кивнул, хотя свой номер не сказал, только изучающе смотрел. Безумно хотелось подойти и уткнуться ему в шею, попробовать на вкус смуглую кожу. Вылизать горло. Но он не знал, как альфа отреагирует, да и нужно ли ему это.

\- Мне звать тебя _альфа_? – хрипло выдавил Стайлз.

\- Да, лучше так, - ответил тот, и Стайлза это возмутило. – Подойдешь, – последовало требование. Именно требование, потому что вопросом там и не пахло.

\- Привык командовать?

\- Это плохо? Ты не любишь, когда тебя направляют? – поинтересовался он, вскидывая левую бровь. – Лидия сказала, что ты неопытен.

Стайлз бросил недружелюбный взгляд в зеркало. _Ну спасибо!_

\- Это не так. У меня нет опыта с альфами, но я не девственник. Я умею… Все. Буквально все, чувак!

Альфа невольно улыбнулся. Стайлз понял, что у него красивая, обаятельная улыбка, и стоило бы показывать ее чаще.

\- Любишь оставлять за собой последнее слово? Хорошо, я подойду, - он направился к Стайлзу вокруг застеленной белым кровати и странного вида тумбы. Стайлз вспомнил, как невольно сравнил его с кошкой – альфа казался дико сексуальным. Уверенным в своей привлекательности, и это чувство не подделаешь.

Внутри завибрировала туго натянутая струна, рот тут же затопила слюна, а кожу начало покалывать. Стайлз почувствовал, как его начало захлестывать возбуждение. И это было немного неловко, пока он не увидел, как топорщились трусы альфы.

Казалось, что член намеревается прорвать ткань, оставляя на белоснежной поверхности трусов влажное пятнышко у головки. Альфа его хотел – сильно, но был достаточно опытен, чтобы не наброситься. Его присутствие обласкало кожу невидимым теплом, и Стайлз закрыл глаза. Внутренний голос шептал, что это то, чего он так хотел… мечтал.

\- Я хочу к тебе прикоснуться, позволишь? – сухо спросил он.

Стайлз не смог вспомнить причину, почему не должен позволять. Она была… где-то на периферии, и он верил, что она важна, но в этот момент Стайлз не мог сказать «нет». Хватило кивка. Альфа не просто прикоснулся, он притянул его к себе и прижался всем телом. Окутал своим запахом, а затем спустил с плеч халат.

Стайлз вскинул голову и распахнул глаза. Его потряхивало от возбуждения, от первобытного желания встать на колени и предложить себя. Ведь так поступают омеги? Отдаются?

\- Я… - жалобно выдохнул Стайлз, немного паникуя. – Я немного растерян. Мы можем не спешить?

Глаза альфы осветились красным, и Стайлз понял, что сдерживать себя ему не так уж и легко. Им обоим было сложно контролировать себя.

\- Медленно не выйдет, - с сожалением выдохнул он, касаясь носом его виска, и проследовал к уху. – Но я постараюсь быть как можно осторожнее. Я не обижу тебя. Ты веришь мне?

\- Да, я верю, - Стайлз неуклюже приоткрыл губы, и альфа этим воспользовался. Жадно вылизывая его рот и сжимая ладонями задницу сквозь белье, пальцы так и норовили углубиться между ягодиц. Нахально и откровенно. С чужой подачи, Стайлз сел на кровать и впустил его между разведенных в сторону ног. Альфа тут же запустил руку в его трусы и сжал член, Стайлз задрожал и толкнулся в ладонь.

\- Как ты пахнешь… Тебе нравится? – проговорил альфа, сжимая его рукой.

\- Да, - просипел Стайлз, не веря, что этот слабый тусклый голос принадлежал ему. Он повернул голову и увидел себя в зеркале.

Альфа дрочил ему, спускаясь губами с его шеи к соскам, целуя, метя, вылизывая его кожу. Вместе они выглядели чертовски горячо: альфа – большой, мускулистый и властный, и он – жилистый, плечистый омега. Отсутствие массивности в его теле восполнялось ростом, казалось, что альфу это заводило, и плевать кто за ними наблюдал. Ни взгляда на зеркало, это вызывало невольное уважение.

Альфа достал руку, когда добрался до кромки трусов и, опустившись на колени, потерся губами о член, скрытый хлопком. Стайлз хотел ответить тем же, попробовать его на вкус, нежно гладил его затылок и часто дышал. Но уже скоро этого стало мало, пальцы альфы цепляли датчики на ногах, и он просто отодрал один или два из них. Стайлз в спешке приподнял задницу и дал стащить с себя трусы, ноги легли на чужие плечи, сверху накрыла тяжесть и распирающий изнутри жар.

\- О, боже…

Он был очень большим, таким большим, что стало больно, и Стайлз впился пальцами в его плечи, как коршун когтями, оставляя царапины, красные борозды на коже. И тут же поймал внимательный взгляд, словно альфа ждал, что Стайлз попросит прекратить. Но разве он мог возразить? Желание принадлежать этому альфе затопило его разум, спутало мысли, сделало тело мягким и податливым, как глина.

\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовал Стайлз и постарался максимально расслабиться. Впустить его.

\- Да.

Альфа пожирал его губы в поцелуе, обнимая ладонями лицо. Лизал щеки и спускался на шею, как будто хотел своим языком ощутить его пульс. Когда Стайлз принял его полностью, они оба замерли, тяжело дыша. Их лбы соприкоснулись, несмотря на то, что ноги Стайлза были чуть ли не на голове.

Альфа смотрел ему в глаза, и его радужку почти сожрал зрачок. Вишнево-красный.

\- Кто ты? – спросил он.

\- Омега, - ответил Стайлз и зло клюнул его в губы, прикусывая нижнюю.

Альфа отреагировал и начал движение, сначала медленное и неторопливое, но уже скоро они бились друг о друга как волны в шторм. Резко, сильно, стремительно. Стайлз чувствовал, как все тело покрывает пот, ноги сводит судорога, а член болезненно крепкий, готовый в любой момент выстрелить даже без стимуляции.

– О, боже…

Альфа опустил его ноги и грубовато сжал бедра, фиксируя их на месте, не прекращая толкаться, все еще без узла. Щадя его. Стайлз ждал новой боли, как только он повяжет его, предчувствовал ее. Но когда его накрыл оргазм, когда они оба задвигались в одном ритме, подгоняя развязку, ничего так и не произошло. Альфа не дал ему вязку.

Оргазм был сильным, но не полным. Казался таковым без завершающего штриха.

Стайлз тяжело дышал и смотрел в потолок, не зная, как реагировать. Он подумал о презервативах, которые им презентовал Питер и которые они так и не использовали. Плевать на беременность, он принимал таблетки, но что насчет болезней? Не стоило верить Питеру на слово. Не стоило допускать к себе этого альфу.

Ему окончательно снесло крышу, с первой минуты как он вошел в комнату, и даже сейчас, Стайлз не мог рассердиться или спихнуть его. Хотелось еще больше близости, взаимной ласки, чтобы как-то компенсировать пустоту внутри.

\- Мы не вязались, - коротко заметил Стайлз, когда сердце хоть немного перестало стучать набатом в ушах, стараясь чтобы это не прозвучало как обида. Но у него явно не вышло.

Альфа удивленно вскинул брови и скатился с него. Стайлз уставился на его широкую спину, с трудом удерживаясь от касания.

\- Никто не вяжет омегу в первый раз, - рассудительно ответил он. – Я мог порвать тебя.

Стайлз сел, пряча глаза, и подумал, что Лидии стоило бы сообщить ему об этом. Хотя так ли это важно, если он вообще не хотел проходить через сцепку? Не хотел испытывать ничего кроме расслабления и легкого сожаления, но вместо удовлетворения и пресыщенности он ощущал себя опустошенным и разбитым.

Альфа повернул его к себе и поцеловал, собственнически и грубовато. Стайлз продлил поцелуй, но быстро понял, что не стоило этого делать. Его член немыслимым образом начал оживать, а внутри зарождалось новое томление. Для второго раунда было совсем не место и не время. Они не любовники и даже не друзья.

Альфа оторвался от него сам и с трудом отвел взгляд.

\- Я повяжу тебя, - пообещал он. – В другой раз.

\- Другого раза не будет, - Стайлз выпутался из его рук. Ему казалось, что он не сможет и пары футов пройти, но когда встал, дело пошло на лад, несмотря на саднящую боль в заднице. Из него текло, и это казалось таким примитивным, почти пошлым. Никто и никогда не хотел пометить его до такой степени.

Альфа снова его перехватил и потянул к себе, но смотрел уже не нежно. Его густые брови почти сошлись на переносице, и Стайлз понял, что мягкость он не так уж часто демонстрировал. У Стайлза холодок прошел по спине, но страха не было. Потому что он знал: альфа не обидит.

\- Скажи свое имя, - потребовал он.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что я не хочу думать о тебе, как об анониме.

\- В безымянности есть свой плюс… - обронил Стайлз и понял, что альфа совсем не разделял его настрой. Он был похож на холодную каменную глыбу, статичную и незыблемую, но при этом чертовски сексуальную. Стайлз всегда считал не эстетичным секс в носках, но с ним… альфа даже не снял полностью трусы, когда забрался на него. Истеричный смешок невольно защекотал горло.

Их прервала Лидия, она вошла с халатом в руках и накинула его на плечи Стайлза. Укутала словно в кокон, и он был ей благодарен за эту нежность, потому что не знал, хватит ли сил дать отпор.

\- Питер хочет задать пару вопросов, побудь здесь, - сообщила она альфе и увела Стайлза.

Его звали Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Узнать кто он было не так уж и сложно.

Стайлз позвонил в «Арджент и сыновья» и уточнил имя «хмурого брюнета с убийственным взглядом». _Мистер Хейл, да, конечно! Это наш лучший адвокат по бракоразводным процессам!_ Два дня Стайлз пытался прийти в себя после того, что произошло в процедурной, и глупой обиды на Лидию. Дерек – племянник Питера. Дерек Хейл. Они даже не были похожи! С Талией, мамой Дерека, но не с самим Дереком.

Стайлз понимал, почему Лидия ничего не сказала (эти их шпионские игры с анонимностью) и в то же время немного злился на нее. Не стоило этого делать, не стоило трахаться с альфой за деньги. Тем более с _этим_ альфой. Стайлз был как чумной весь вечер после сеанса, а ночью ему приснилось будто Дерек повязал его. Он проснулся в поту, ощущая болезненное возбуждение. Выскочил на балкон и долго не мог прийти в себя, остыть.

На улице похолодало к вечеру, дул северный ветер, но Стайлз не вернулся за толстовкой и проторчал снаружи не меньше часа. Скотт на следующий день принес ему в постель куриный суп с лапшой, потому что подумал, будто Стайлз заболел простудой. Симптомы он определил правильно, только вот диагноз неверный. Болезнь Стайлза оказалась слишком специфичной, у нее были черные волосы, зеленые глаза, острый нос и узкие губы.

Несколько дней Стайлз колебался, ходил из угла в угол и вспоминал о сеансе, а затем все-таки позвонил Лидии. Его отец был шерифом и считал, что ничего случайного на этом свете быть не может. Все так или иначе связано. И папа, как всегда, оказался прав.

\- Мы предлагаем повторный сеанс. Питер хочет задокументировать вязку, - буднично сообщила Лидия, когда они встретились в небольшом кафе недалеко от клиники. – Тебе нужна большая чашка кофе.

\- Питер – мудак. А мне нужен отдых, а не кофе, - Стайлз чувствовал себя паршиво с самого утра. В этот раз он отдал все Филис ( _неужели с авансом Стилински?!_ ), а Скотту сказал, что с него теперь причитаются деньги им на еду. По крайней мере, это Скотт мог для них сделать и не отпирался, чувствуя себя виноватым.

\- Прошла неделя.

\- Убеди в этом мою задницу, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Он сказал, что мог порвать меня! И в какой-то момент мне показалось, что так и есть. А затем невозмутимо сообщил, что повяжет меня в следующий раз, так словно уже все решено. Стоило войти в одну комнату с ним, и у меня началось размягчение мозга, может, у этого состояния есть научный термин?

Лидия взялась за приборы и невольно поджала свои кроваво-красные губы.

\- Похоть? Скажи еще, что тебе не понравилось, - ковыряя вилкой в салате, ответила она. – Твоя диаграмма говорит об обратном.

\- А моя диаграмма не говорит о том, что я не хотел спать с племянником-альфой твоего драгоценного Питера? Ты нарочно подсунула его мне?

Лидия совершенно не удивилась. _Еще бы!_ Это Стайлз чувствовал себя преданным и использованным, а для Лидии это был научный эксперимент. Работа.

\- Ты хотел самого лучшего, и я тебе его дала. В чем проблема, Стайлз? Дерек был груб, обидел тебя?

Дерек был гребаным совершенством, и она это знала. Они оба это знали. Но ему хотелось другого! Ему хотелось _не_ совершенства, разочарования и подтверждения собственной правоты. Стайлзу хотелось не вспоминать о Дереке, чувствовать отвращение от перспективы новой встречи.

\- Ему вы тоже платите деньги или он трудится ради науки? – продолжил накручивать себя он.

\- Договор об анонимности… - начала Лидия, но Стайлз махнул рукой.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу пойти и спросить у него.

\- Ты чувствуешь эмоциональную привязку, и это нормально. Если ты позволишь завершить, то это освободит тебя. Ты поймешь все для себя и просто пойдешь дальше.

\- Завершить? Завершить что?

\- Вязку. Одного сеанса будет мало и да, я специально не говорила тебе всего, потому что знала, что ты не согласишься. Но теперь, ты можешь трезво взвесить все.

Раньше Стайлзу казалось, что будет просто позволить кому-то другому увидеть нечто интимное из своей жизни. Но последний сеанс остро дал понять, как сильно он ошибался. Стайлз не мог продавать себя, это убивало его, делало слабым и никчемным.

\- Я не могу.

Лидия смолчала, не стала уговаривать. Это был ее коронный приемчик – дай другому почувствовать свою силу. Стайлз хорошо знал все игры, в которые она играла.

\- Относись к сеансам так словно это не реально. Существует лишь в стенах клиники. Это сделает все менее сложным и запутанным… Ты нужен нам, Стайлз.

\- Вы тоже делаете это?

\- О чем ты? – Лидия отвела взгляд, и Стайлз понял, что угадал.

\- Вешаете на себя датчики, заходите в процедурную и трахаетесь? Он трахает тебя, и вы оба делаете вид, что все просто. В постели Питер другой? Не такой холодный? Я видел, как он смотрит на тебя, Лидс, будто на добычу. На женщину, которая воплотила все его фантазии в жизнь. Это не работа, не думаю, что его жена, даже раздевшись догола, может вызвать хотя бы треть этих эмоций.

Лидия почти не выдала себя, лишь ее дыхание немного участилось, а щеки порозовели под слоем румян.

\- Расскажи мне о Дереке, Лидия. Почему он пришел к вам?

Лидия колебалась с минуту, все еще взвешивая, стоит ли говорить на эту тему или лучше промолчать.

\- Потому что он трудоголик. И у него был сложный развод с женой почти два года назад, после которого Дерек избегает отношений.

\- Омегой?

\- Нет, женщиной. Крис взял его в бизнес, потому что он был женат на его сестре Кейт. Когда мы сняли это здание, Бетти начала искать субарендаторов, и Питер позвонил Крису. Теперь Дерек целыми днями торчит в офисе, с утра до вечера. И ты был его первым омегой, если хочешь знать, а теперь другого он и не хочет. Только «детку», так он назвал тебя.

Стайлз ощутил предательское тепло в животе. Даже самому себе он не хотел признаваться, что ему приятно внимание Дерека.

\- Выходит, у добровольцев все-таки есть выбор? – неловко пошутил он, и Лидия одарила его неодобрительным взглядом.

\- Дерек, как ты уже заметил, не просто доброволец. И симпатия, которая установилась между вами, - помеха для дальнейших исследований. Ты не хочешь продолжения, он – другого омегу. Питер не получит свои данные, а я оказываюсь в этой ситуации крайней. Не думай, что ты один испытываешь дискомфорт.

\- Я все равно отказываюсь, Лидс, найду себе настоящую работу. Мистер Финсток что-то упоминал о новой линии пончиков… - неубедительно соврал он.

Лидия не особенно обрадовалась такому исходу, но поняла его. По крайней мере, Стайлзу показалось, что она приняла его мотивы. Он хотел сказать «спасибо» за то, что она сделала, но не стал. Не в данном случае.

\- Нам нужно почаще собираться. Обещай, что это не повлияет на нас, - она потянулась и взяла его ладонь. Ее кожа была теплой и нежной, как шелк, не такими были на ощупь руки Дерека.

Стайлз чуть не застонал, поймав себя на подобных мыслях. Последнее время он часто вспоминал и сравнивал, думал о том, что произошло. Штудировал интернет, раскопав генеалогическое древо Хейлов чуть ли не до пятого колена. Зачем? Он и сам не знал.

В субботу Скотт пригласил его на вечеринку, но Стайлз не пошел, заперся в комнате и пересмотрел заключительную часть «Звездных Войн». Ему хотелось снова ощутить ту же беззаботность, которая не покидала его в школе. Даже когда он узнал о своем статусе, это не стало концом света. Стайлз никогда не мечтал о деторождении или альфах, но только после встречи с Дереком понял, что значит _быть омегой_. По-настоящему понял.

Когда пошли титры, Стайлз закрылся в спальне и долго дрочил, вспоминая каждую секунду того гребаного сеанса – ощущение Дерека внутри, собственный отклик – и представляя какого было бы, дойди они до конца.

\- Не оборачивайся, - вдруг шепнула Лидия, но совершенно зря, Стайлз рефлекторно дернул головой. Возможно, было не самой лучшей идеей встречаться в кафе рядом с клиникой.

Дерек был в рабочем костюме и пах даже лучше, чем Стайлз помнил, прошел вглубь зала и выбрал стол. Рядом с ним присел высоченный блондин с милыми кудряшками, которые сводили на нет суровое выражение лица и внушительный эффект от квадратной челюсти.

\- Кто это с ним? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Возможно, клиент, какая разница?

Стайлз сел вполоборота, вполне осознавая, что его можно легко заметить, но почему-то не переживая на этот счет. Блондин не был похож на омегу, да и альфой от него не пахло, скорее всего, обыкновенный мужчина. Они заказали кофе, понял Стайлз, когда принесли поднос и на стол поставили чашки.

\- Может, обратишь внимание на меня? – попросила Лидия, и Стайлз повернулся.

\- Ему идет костюм. Я ненавижу костюмы, но ему идет…

\- Ох, Господи… - Лидия закатила глаза.

\- Что? – фыркнул Стайлз, снова бросив взгляд на чужой столик. – Я говорю правду, ты же тоже видела, какое у него шикарное тело. Не то, чтобы я думал, что вы оцениваете кого-то, ты и меня видела, но…

\- Ты хочешь его, - перебила она.

\- Нет. Я не говорил, что…

Лидия встала и подхватила пальто.

\- Я хоть и не одобряю, но дам совет. Подойди к нему.

Стайлз вытащил бумажник и достал десять долларов мелкими купюрами. Пятерка, два доллара и три по одному, даже «на чай» хватало.

\- Не в этой жизни, - ответил он. – Не собираюсь связывать себя с властным диктатором, еще и адвокатом к тому же.

Лидия застегнула пуговицы и взяла сумочку.

\- А мне кажется, что тебе нужен кто-то такой… Собранный и готовый взять ответственность на себя.

\- Заделать мне детишек? – от избытка сарказма запершило в горле. Стайлз собирался последовать за Лидией, но она слишком спешила, как будто торопилась унести ноги.

Стайлз еще раз взглянул на Дерека, шагая по проходу, и не заметил, как на него сбоку выскочил официант и врезался прямо в грудь, шибанув подносом. Две большие чашки мокачино расплескались по его толстовке, запах кофе и молока ударил в ноздри, по ноге саданула посудина, но не разбилась, лишь укатилась под стол.

Стайлз руками смахнул капли, но это не особо помогло, только сделало ладони неприятно липкими от шоколадного соуса. На ткани расползлось малопривлекательное пятно.

\- Черт! _Черт!_

\- Стайлз… - обернулась Лидия, и ее рот невольно вытянулся буквой «о».

Дерек заметил их и привстал. Его спутник глуповато приоткрыл рот, разглядывая Стайлза с холодным интересом. У него на лбу бегущей строкой светилось: _ну и недоразумение_! Все таращились на Стайлза, за что можно было благодарить только собственную неуклюжесть. Дерек отодвинул стул, и Стайлз решил сбежать, первой бросилась в глаза табличка «Туалет». Внутри работала вытяжка и ненавязчиво играла музыка, Стайлз неосторожно на полную открыл воду, забрызгав джинсы, и снова выругался, а затем плеснул себе на лицо и принялся за одежду.

Сзади клацнула дверь, и пришлось оглянуться. Это был Дерек. Кто же еще?

Он терпеливо подождал, пока Стайлз закончит, стоя у двери как ангел Мести. Кто-то пробовал войти, но Дерек не пустил. И без объяснений было понятно, что Стайлз в ловушке, но все еще пытался сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходило.

\- Ну вот и все, дома застираю, - сообщил он через минуту и фальшиво улыбнулся. – Спасибо, что посторожил, я твой должник.

Но Дерек и шагу в сторону не сделал.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Ты похож на преследователя. И хоть мы с тобой кувыркались, не вижу причин тебе доверять.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я такой.

\- Откуда?

\- Ты видел меня в офисе, а затем звонил ко мне на работу.

Стайлз натянуто рассмеялся.

\- Ты бредишь.

\- Никто не выбирает себе адвоката по краткому перечню внешних данных. Эрика рассказала мне про странный звонок.

\- Ты очень убедителен, думаю, в зале суда просто неподражаем! Но мой ответ все еще «нет», я не скажу. Меня ждут.

Дерек отступил от двери, но не пропустил, а направился к нему с довольно хмурым выражением лица. Серьезно, с таким лицом можно пойти на убийство! Стайлз сдал назад, пока не уперся задом в стену. Пятно на груди неприятно холодило кожу даже сквозь тонкий слой футболки, нос все сильнее щекотал запах альфы. Дерек опустил ему ладони на плечи, блокируя любые пути для побега.

Стайлз закрыл глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки, но Дерек воспринял это как приглашение. Прижался вплотную всем телом и поцеловал, не спрашивая разрешения. Очень самоуверенно и в стиле альф! Как и то, что он языком раскрыл его губы и сделал из этого поцелуя демонстрацию намерений оттрахать его в скором времени. Стайлз всхлипнул ему в рот и весь задрожал, хотя мог бы оттолкнуть или сказать «нет». Но желал обратного, его тело сигнализировало лучше любых слов, предвкушение моментально затопило все внутри и ожидаемо выступила смазка, пачкая ягодицы.

\- Кое-кто лжет… - Дерек знал, чувствовал и пользовался его слабостью, инертностью. Его каменное тело давило на Стайлза, и он тут же ощутил интерес Дерека своей ногой. _Весомый_ интерес. Ладони властно обхватили лицо Стайлза и сжали, Дерек напоследок прикусил нижнюю губу и неохотно отстранился.

\- Я хочу тебя.

\- Здесь? – только и смог выдавить из себя Стайлз. – То есть… нет! Я не стану… _здесь_. Меня ждет Лидия.

Дерек прижался лбом к его лбу. Казалось, еще немного, и он проглотит его залпом, как чашку кофе или утащит в кабинку. Стайлз запретил себе думать об этом, пусть это и смахивало на одну из его эротических фантазий.

\- Если ты скажешь свое имя, я тебе позвоню. Встретимся вечером.

Расшифровывать не требовалось, Стайлз был из догадливых: _ты окажешься в моей постели этим вечером_. Это звучало заманчиво. До безумия соблазнительно, но небезопасно.

\- Если я скажу свое настоящее имя, ты его даже не запомнишь.

\- Спорим?

Стайлз подавил улыбку, и Дерек снова его поцеловал, напирая сильнее. Дверь открылась и тут же закрылась, но Дерек все еще не отпускал, совершенно не беспокоясь, что их могут увидеть, скатываясь губами вниз, на шею. Стайлз не выдержал и потерся об него, ощущая болезненное возбуждение.

\- Кто-то вошел.

\- Тебя это смущает? – с насмешкой спросил он. – Смущает подглядывание? Это могла быть Лидия.

\- Или твой дядя-извращенец.

\- Хорошо, что ты не имеешь иллюзий по поводу него, - улыбнулся Дерек, ничуть не обидевшись. – Ты ведь делал это не ради _науки_?

\- Нет. Ты отпустишь меня? – завозился он.

\- Сначала имя.

\- Зови меня Стайлз. Просто Стайлз.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, а затем выудил из его кармана телефон и отступил на шаг. Он вбил номер и дождался пока зазвонит мобильный, затем сбросил и протянул ему трубку.

\- Вот так будет честнее.

\- И что теперь? – помялся Стайлз, не решаясь все-таки уйти. Хотя дорога была открыта, но он даже шагу ступить не в состоянии был: ноги подгибались и дрожали.

\- У меня был деловой ленч с клиентом, он ждет меня за столиком, и я не могу выйти туда со стояком. Поэтому будет лучше, если ты натянешь пониже толстовку и уйдешь, - честно ответил он.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

\- Теперь прогоняешь?

\- Можешь подрочить мне, - хладнокровно предложил Дерек и передразнил его: – Стайлз-который-умеет-буквально-все-чувак.

\- Это вызов?

Дерек смерил его строгим взглядом и подтолкнул к двери.

\- Я позвоню тебе.

Стайлз очнулся только когда его выставили наружу, и дверь за ним закрылась. Он все еще не мог поверить, что Дерек настолько джентльмен. Другой бы на его месте подавил его волю, но не этот альфа.

Быстро натянув толстовку, как и советовал Дерек, он вышел в зал и заметил кудряшку-блондина за столиком. Тот меланхолично пил кофе и смотрел в окно. Стайлз прямиком последовал на улицу и столкнулся с Лидией.

\- Можно тебя поздравить? – не удержалась она.

\- У меня будет секс, а не свадьба.

Стайлз прошел дальше по улице, но Лидия не отставала.

\- Твоя ирония лишь говорит о том, что ты недооцениваешь происходящее, Стайлз. Но это пройдет, у всех проходит…

\- Кого-то сегодня должны трахнуть? - буднично поинтересовался Скотт, запихиваясь попкорном на диване под «Спасателей Малибу».

Стайлз чуть не подавился пивом.

\- С чего ты взял?!

\- Ты проверил телефон тринадцать раз за последние полчаса.

\- Хорошо, кое-кто должен позвонить мне. Но я…

\- Может мне свалить? Я могу сходить в кино, все равно сидеть весь вечер с тобой, когда ты не слышишь, что я говорю – скука смертная. Кто у тебя на этот раз? Парень, девушка?

\- Альфа.

Скотт присвистнул.

\- Ты решил расстаться с девственностью?

\- Я не девственник! – вспыхнул Стайлз и метнул в друга подушкой на другой край дивана. – Вот какого хрена, Скотт?!

\- Ладно, ладно… Так мне свалить?

Стайлз встал.

\- Нет, оставайся. Жри попкорн и смотри на сиськи! – телефон в руке завибрировал, и Стайлз увидел на экране незнакомый номер. – Да? – ответил он, когда вышел на кухню. Помещение было узким и маленьким, больше похожим на кладовку. Как и вся их квартира в целом.

Стайлз и сам не знал, почему нервничал и срывал зло на Скотте. Наверное, потому что Дерек дождался позднего вечера, прежде чем набрал его, и это казалось совсем не романтичным. Ошибкой.

\- Тебя на самом деле зовут Стайлз? – было первым, что он спросил. Казалось, Дерек шел по оживленной улице, фоном Стайлз услышал ревущие клаксоны и чьи-то голоса. А затем все смолкло и раздался короткий сигнал, будто автомобиль сняли с сигнализации. – Питер отказался дать мне твои данные, но я хотел бы знать…

\- Друзья, да. Это не настоящее имя, и ты мне не друг, но раз уж ты видел меня без нижнего белья, то, думаю, тоже можешь звать меня Стайлзом.

\- Я польщен, - суховато ответил Дерек и хлопнул дверцей. – Могу я заехать за тобой?

Еще пять минут назад Стайлз думал отказать, но забыл об этом как только услышал его голос.

\- И какие у _нас_ планы?

\- Я бы не отказался от ужина. День был бесконечный, я только вышел из офиса.

\- Лидия упоминала, что ты не вылезаешь с работы, - проговорил Стайлз и тут же прикусил язык.

\- Вы обсуждали меня?

\- Только твою работу, тут нет ничего такого, - соврал Стайлз.

Но показалось, Дерек так не думал, потому что в повисшей паузе ощущался холодок. Они не знали друг о друге ровным счетом ничего, да и не должны были. Все, что их связывало, это сеанс в клинике, классный секс и обещание чего-то большего в перспективе. Стайлз не хотел все портить и ненароком разрушить хрупкую связь, установившуюся между ними. Не хотел отталкивать Дерека, несмотря на то, что рассудок предупреждал о безрассудности такого поведения.

\- Давай, я закажу еду, что-нибудь на твой вкус. Индийское… или…

\- Итальянское, - поправил его Дерек.

\- Я закажу огромную пиццу.

\- Диктуй адрес. Я заеду.

Стайлз еще с минуту тупо смотрел на телефон, после того как вызов был завершен. Из другой комнаты послышалась музыка титров – начиналась новая серия.

\- Скотт, я передумал! Ты должен свалить! Одевайся! – Стайлз набрал службу доставки и заказал мясную пиццу с двойной начинкой, а затем открыл холодильник в поисках чего-то поприличнее дешевого пива. – Ты выпил все вино?

\- Не-а, - зевая, заполз на кухню Скотт, почесывая живот через футболку. На груди слева было пятно от кетчупа, по форме напоминающее штат Огайо. – Я тоже хочу пиццы… Дай еще пива.

\- Ты обещал уйти.

\- Всего кусочек, и я вас оставлю. Или ты не хочешь показывать своего альфу лучшему другу? Это так на тебя не похоже, – Скотт присосался к банке и расплылся в идиотской ухмылке. – Да ты нервничаешь, дружок! Это кто-то особенный?

\- Нет, - бросил Стайлз и пошел в душ. – Возьми двадцать баксов у меня в комнате, если придет доставщик.

\- Я слышал, что альфы любят естественный запах, так что не переусердствуй с гелем для душа! – крикнул ему вслед Скотт.

Стайлз показал ему средний палец и свернул в крошечный коридорчик, разделявший ванную и единственную спальню в их квартире.

В душе он старался ни о чем не думать, просто наслаждаясь горячей водой. А когда вернулся на кухню, натянув чистую одежду на влажное тело, так и не отыскав в сушилке ни одного полотенца, заметил на столе картонную коробку. Стайлз всегда заказывал пиццу в кафе за углом, не приходилось долго ждать, и она была обжигающе горячей, а не теплой с уже застывающим корочкой сыром.

\- Бери свой кусок и проваливай, - приказал Стайлз.

\- Я нашел вино, - Скотт потрусил полупустую коробку. – Это ведь твой первый альфа! Мне интересно взглянуть на него, и я уберусь, честное слово, обещаю.

Стайлз не успел ответить, в дверь позвонили. Скотт подавил улыбку, которая явно говорила «моя взяла!», а затем подобрался к столу с пиццей.

\- Ты уходишь! – объявил Стайлз и пошел открывать.

\- Да, да…

Стайлз впустил Дерека в подъезд и подождал, пока он поднимется на третий этаж. За спиной, в гостиной, все еще шла уже забытая Скоттом новая серия «Спасателей», кто-то из героев вел дурацкий диалог про блондинок и узкие плавки. Стайлз взглянул на свои босые ноги, а затем распахнул входную дверь, не дожидаясь сигнала.

Дерек казался неуместным в его маленьком мирке, крошечной квартире за столом с пиццей из-за угла и дешевым вином, стоя на лестнице в черном пальто за тысячу долларов. Но он не выказал ни капли презрения или удивления, когда вошел в его дом.

\- Привет.

\- Привет…

Стайлз взял его верхнюю одежду и повесил ее. С ног до головы окутал чужой запах, смешанный с ароматом улицы, и Стайлзу дико нравилось вдыхать его. Хотелось снять с Дерека все до нитки, исследовать его тело. Разделить с ним близость и оставить в своем доме напоминание об этом визите.

\- У нас есть немного вина и пицца. Не знаю, пьешь ли ты вино…

\- Я за рулем, - Дерек легко обнял его за талию и привлек к себе, а затем поцеловал. Стайлз на пару секунд забыл об ужине и о Скотте, опомнился только когда услышал надсадный кашель, и Дерек его отпустил.

\- Здесь мило, - натужно похвалил он и рассеянно взглянул на Скотта, застывшего в дверях с надкусанным куском пиццы в руке.

\- Это мой сосед, - сообщил Стайлз. – Он уже уходит. Верно, Скотт?

\- Так точно! – Скотт пропустил Дерека и взялся за кожанку, активно пережевывая огромный кусок пиццы, целиком втиснутый в рот. – Вило фриятно, фознафомиться…

\- Дерек, - подсказал тот.

\- Ферек… - повторил Скотт и задом вышел за дверь. – Утачи!

Замок щелкнул, когда Скотт закрыл своим ключом.

\- Ужин на кухне… - Дерек не дал ему договорить и припер спиной к стене. Стайлз охотно ответил, впуская его язык в свой рот и расстегивая рубашку. А затем рывком вытащил ее из брюк. Дерек втиснул руку сзади в его джинсы, сжал задницу и Стайлз запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Язык Дерека тут же прошелся по открытой коже, а палец легко скользнул между ягодиц. Туда, где все было мокро и адски горячо.

\- Ты предохраняешься? – шепнул Дерек. – В прошлый раз ты…

\- Да, я. Да… Без проблем, - Стайлз расстегнул ремень и дернул за него, а затем взял за пояс и потянул Дерека в спальню. Кровати не было, на полу лежал матрас, сбоку открытый ноутбук и несколько сложенных стопкой книг, в углу сваленные кучей шмотки, но Дерек не особо осматривался. Казалось, он вообще ничего не видел, кроме Стайлза. Спешно содрал с него футболку, джинсы, а затем сам скинул пиджак вместе с рубашкой прямо к ногам.

Стайлз лег на спину и спустил вниз трусы, а затем затащил Дерека сверху, расстегивая ширинку и в спешке, разоблачая его. Прелюдии почти не было, Стайлз и так сгорал, ему нужно было ощутить его внутри. Скорее. Дерек словно прочитал мысли Стайлза и не медлил, быстро коснулся его между ягодиц и следом вошел. Сильно и глубоко. Стайлз оплел его руками и ногами, привязывая к себе, притягивая и заявляя свои права на его тело.

\- Трахни меня, - шепнул он.

\- Стайлз, - коротко выдохнул Дерек и прикрыл веки всего на секунду. А когда открыл, его глаза снова горели красным. – Да.

Секс вышел грубым, торопливым и жадным, но в то же время Стайлз получил один из самых ошеломительных оргазмов, что у него когда-либо бывали. Даже не касаясь члена, хотя Дерек так и не повязал его. Их тела совпадали как две частички одного паззла, и Стайлз не мог сдерживать рвущееся изнутри чувство восторга, пока его не омыла огненная волна наслаждения.

Какое-то время не было никаких мыслей, Стайлз просто лежал, ощущая клейкую сперму на животе, отрешенно глядя в потолок, чувствуя вес Дерека на себе и легкое жжение в заднице. Механика была той же, что и с другими. С парнями, с которыми Стайлз спал раньше, но удовольствие – оно было совершенно не таким. Более острым, абсолютным и правильным.

Хотя интуитивно он понимал, что есть еще кое-что. То, что они с Дереком так и не разделили. Вязка. Абсолютное доверие и течка, которую можно провести лишь со своим альфой. Дерек вряд ли хотел чего-то серьезного, но даже то что они могли дать друг другу было достаточно. Может, именно об этом говорила ему Лидия? Ведь она понимала в этом больше него.

\- Ты меня раздавишь, - заметил Стайлз минуту спустя, бросив короткий взгляд на Дерека.

\- Прости, - ответил тот и скатился, подтягивая брюки. Он все еще тяжело дышал, словно пробежал марафон. Хотя в некотором роде так оно и было. Стайлз осторожно поднялся, стараясь чтобы из него не вытекли остатки спермы, пока не доберется до туалета.

\- Ужин в кухне, - напомнил он.

В ванной Стайлз умылся и надел свежее белье, а затем собрал брошенную в спальне одежду. Дерек ждал его за столом, поедая пиццу и запивая ее апельсиновым соком. Он не потрудился одеться, щеголяя голым торсом, и его это явно не смущало.

Дерек потрясающе смотрелся на его кухне, и это немного нервировало.

\- На кого ты учишься?

\- Учусь? – парировал Стайлз, усаживаясь напротив и хватаясь за коробку.

\- Учебник по маркетингу в твоей комнате и эмблема на футболке твоего соседа… Я сделал вывод.

Стайлз отхватил огромный кусок пиццы, подбирая сырные ниточки языком, и демонстративно-долго ее пережевывал. Странно, но пицца даже не полностью остыла, так быстро им удалось удовлетворить другой свой аппетит. Дерек терпеливо ждал, пока Стайлз доест.

\- Веб-реклама, - все-таки ответил он. – Последний курс.

\- И как с деньгами?

\- Не густо, а что? – ощетинился Стайлз, предчувствуя, что услышит следующим. – Хочешь предложить мне?

Дерек не отвел взгляд.

\- А если так?

\- Пойдешь нахрен, я не шлюха.

\- У Питера ты взял деньги, - заметил он. – Ведь так?

\- Я с Питером не трахался. Тем более решил завязать, как ты, наверное, слышал. Иначе тебе не пришлось бы приезжать сюда за перепихом.

Дерек ответил ему нечитаемым выражением лица. Стайлз понял, что он пожалел его, и это откровенно бесило. Да, у него меньше денег и нет работы. Но ведь и Дерек не всю жизнь был крутым адвокатом и когда-то тоже учился, а может, подрабатывал в какой-нибудь третьесортной кофейне, чтобы не просить денег у папы с мамой.

\- Скоро придет Скотт… Было приятно познакомиться, - проговорил Стайлз и встал, собирая со стола остатки еды и пустые стаканы. – Может, еще увидимся как-нибудь. Дверь там. Не забудь свои вещи.

У Дерека окаменела нижняя челюсть.

\- Думаешь, я вот так встану и уйду?

\- Нет? – сыронизировал Стайлз, уткнувшись в раковину.

\- Нет.

Стайлзу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что Дерек стоит за его спиной.

\- Я не буду извиняться за то, что хотел бы сделать твою жизнь более комфортной.

\- А за то, что ведешь себя как наглый мудак? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек развернул его к себе и прижал собой.

\- Да, за это прости, - он нашел его рот и поцеловал. Стайлз в ответ положил руки ему на грудь и провел ладонями по твердому контуру пресса. – Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Я хочу повязать тебя.

\- Почему же не повязал? – выдохнул Стайлз прямо у его губ, ощущая, что снова начал возбуждаться.

\- Вряд ли ты был готов.

\- К такой херне нельзя быть готовым…

Дерек рассмеялся. Открыто и честно.

\- «Такой херне?» - повторил он.

\- Ну прости… - ответил Стайлз, с трудом скрывая улыбку. – Ты останешься?

Дерек на секунду задумался, но потом с сожалением отказался.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы в следующий раз ты приехал ко мне. У меня квартира…

\- Пентхаус на пол-этажа, - перебил его Стайлз. – Заваленный всякими дизайнерскими побрякушками, дипломами и трофеями. Я угадал?

\- Не совсем. Это обычная квартира, и в ней до сих пор еще стоят неразобранные коробки с моими вещами, боюсь тебя разочаровать. Она менее обжита, чем ваша, но у меня хотя бы нет соседей.

\- А как насчет призраков бывших подружек?

\- Я разведен. И хотел, чтобы так все и оставалось. Надеюсь, ты не шутил по поводу таблеток.

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и игриво вскинул брови.

\- А если так? Неужели, ты еще не влюблен в меня по уши? Я ведь омега, разве не хочешь от меня детишек? Дюжину другую маленьких Хейлов?

Дерек совсем не выглядел испуганным и даже поддержал его треп.

\- Мне тридцать, даже если ты залетишь, я смогу это пережить. У меня есть деньги и мать, озабоченная продолжением нашей фамилии. А вот тебе придется не сладко, особенно если их будет две дюжины.

Стайлз признал, что это правда.

\- Не волнуйся, я не хочу детей. По крайней мере, в обозримом будущем. Ну а как насчет эксклюзивности?

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Это подразумевалось само собой. Если я узнаю… - начал он, но Стайлз зажал ему рот ладонью и улыбнулся.

\- Я понял.

Дерек опустил взгляд на его губы, а затем посмотрел в глаза.

\- Когда придет Скотт?

\- Я должен скинуть ему смс, - коротко выдохнул Стайлз, ощущая, как Дерек подсадил его к себе на бедра, удерживая под ягодицами. – Он понимает… У нас уговор.

\- Он подождет еще полчаса? – шепнул Дерек ему на ухо.

\- Думаю, да. Определенно подождет.

\- Дерек! – послышался женский голос. – Мать твою!

Стайлз открыл глаза и в первую секунду не смог понять, где находился. Белые стены без единого украшения, панорамное окно, коробки башней в углу, огромная кровать с полспальни, застеленная дорогим бельем из египетского шелка и одинокий торшер у изголовья.

\- Дерек, я знаю, что ты здесь! Ты уже неделю не отвечаешь на мои звонки! Дееееерек! Эрика сказала, что ты дома! Что ты взял отгул на полдня!

Шаги стали громче, она явно прошлась по всем комнатам и приближалась к спальне.

\- Дереееееек!

Стайлз понял, что не успеет до прихода неожиданной гости найти свою одежду, даже если быстро выскочит из постели. Потому что он к черту вообще не помнил, где именно Дерек раздел его вчера, все произошло слишком хаотично. Возможно, это было в гостиной, а может, в коридоре при входе в квартиру.

Он повыше натянул простыню. В комнату ворвалась разъяренная фурия. Высокая брюнетка с конским хвостом на убийственных шпильках, черное приталенное пальто смотрелось на ней, как вторая кожа. Дорогие аксессуары, часы, сумочка в стиле Лидии – маленькая и непрактичная, но жутко дорогая. Элегантная, красивая девушка из мира Дерека, где не было дешевых футболок из корзины, жестких простыней и Олд Спайс в роли парфюма. Она была совершенной.

Стайлза тут же разрезал на кусочки придирчивый взгляд.

\- Кто ты?

\- Определенно не вор, - парировал Стайлз, заворачиваясь в простыню, как огромный ролл. Ему казалось, что она должна закричать на него или заплакать, но в ее глазах затаился лишь интерес с ноткой любопытства.

\- Да уж… Не вор, - подытожила она, а затем вышла из комнаты и вернулась с его одеждой. – Вот.

Она отвернулась, пока Стайлз в спешке натягивал джинсы, так и не отыскав в куче трусы. А затем взялся за толстовку, но его остановил вопрос.

\- Ты омега? Черт! – воскликнула она и засмеялась. – Омега!

И Стайлз понял то, что не дошло до него с первой секунды из-за шока или некоторого смущения. Незнакомка тоже была альфой, самой что ни на есть. И ее запах был в чем-то отдаленно похож на запах Дерека. Она никак не могла быть его… девушкой? Невестой?

Хлопнула дверь, Стайлз все-таки расправился с одеждой и сел на постель. Ему хотелось задать пару вопросов, но Дерек видимо пересек гостиную и заметил их гостью.

\- Кора! – послышался злой оклик.

\- Я его сестра, - пояснила она и подмигнула Стайлзу, а затем повернулась и пошла на зов. – О, кофе! Как мило!

Стайлз тоже вывалился из спальни и уставился на них. Богатый генофонд семейства Хейл не переставал его удивлять. Не только Дерек был красавчиком, его сестра могла дать любой девушке фору, хотя женщин-альф всегда считали мужеподобными.

Дерек принес завтрак, пахло булочками и свежим кофе. Кора забрала один из стаканчиков и сделала большой глоток.

\- А что в пакете?

\- Кора! Я, кажется, сказал, чтобы ты отдала мне ключи, - рассержено ответил Дерек и бросил короткий взгляд на Стайлза.

\- Ты сказал маме, что не приедешь на День Благодарения. Я думала, ты, как всегда, закопался по уши в бумаги. Я тебе звонила миллион раз, два миллиона!

Дерек наградил ее скептическим выражением лица.

\- Я, наверное, пойду, - сообщил Стайлз, не дожидаясь пока в ход пойдет тяжелая артиллерия.

Они с Дереком встречались меньше двух недель, и Стайлз не хотел, чтобы тот подумал, будто он совал нос не в свое дело.

\- Останься, - приказал Дерек. Стайлзу хотелось бросить в него чем-нибудь. Ему не нравилось, когда с ним говорили таким тоном. Ну разве что иногда, в постели, когда Дерек властно указывал, на что конкретно стоило обратить внимание.

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Лучше я уйду, - сказала Кора и отдала брату стаканчик. – Спасибо за кофе.

Но Дерек не дал ей и шагу ступить.

\- Ты не расскажешь маме, - отчеканил он. – И Лоре.

\- Дерек, ну так же нечестно?! Я взорвусь. У тебя омега! Омега в постели! Мама уже завтра оббежит все детские отделы! После двух лет, когда ты заперся в этом чертовом офисе! Мы почти потеряли надежду.

\- Эй! Эй! – вклинился Стайлз. – Мы просто спим вместе, никаких детей! Стайлз не мамочка!

Кора одарила его недоверчивым взглядом.

\- Деееереек, - протянула она. – Я не выдержу. Не запрещай мне.

\- Дерек, скажи ей!

\- Стайлз, все в порядке, - ответил он и пошел на кухню. Кора и Стайлз помчались следом. – Кора, мы бы хотели позавтракать, я скажу Эрике, она зарезервирует столик на завтра, и мы вместе поужинаем. Обсудим День Благодарения, хорошо?

\- Дерек, но…

\- Кора, завтра, - твердо выделил Дерек и сурово поджал губы, Стайлз еще не видел подобной гримасы.

Кора с пару секунд помялась, но все-таки отступила. Стайлзу даже немного стало ее жаль. Он видел, что она искренне любила Дерека и переживала за него.

\- Хорошо.

\- Кора, ключи! – протянул руку Дерек, и Кора неохотно отдала связку.

\- До скорого, Стайлз… - бросила напоследок она, но Стайлз не ответил.

Снова хлопнула дверь, закрываясь. Дерек достал из пакета круассаны и положил их на тарелку, а затем взял второй стакан с кофе и отпил. Стайлзу стало до жуткого обидно, что этот неожиданный визит испортил его романтический завтрак с Дереком. Это не прибавило симпатии к Коре в купе с разговором о детях.

С самого начала их окружало слишком много клише, чтобы можно было просто наслаждаться их нестандартными отношениями. Стайлзу нравился Дерек, несмотря на его властные замашки, строгий тон и врожденный скептицизм. А еще Стайлзу нравилось, что Дерек не торопил его с вязкой, предоставляя самому решать, когда же он все-таки захочет сделать последний шаг.

Это подкупало. Стайлз признавал, что уже немного влюблен в него.

\- Кажется, мы начали официально встречаться?

\- Моя семья – кучка сумасшедших, - деловито объяснил Дерек, а затем подтащил его к себе за пояс и коротко поцеловал. – Вспомни хотя бы моего дядю.

\- Когда я увидел ее, то подумал…

\- Что?

\- Что это твоя бывшая жена. Или ты скрывал от меня свою пассию…

\- И привел тебя к себе в дом? У меня никого нет. А моя бывшая жена скорее прыгнула бы с моста, чем пришла сюда, - с иронией ответил Дерек, не отводя взгляда. – Моя любовница – это работа. И пока ты выигрываешь.

\- Отгул на полдня? – рассмеялся Стайлз. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз проводил с кем-то так много времени, как с Дереком. Разве что со Скоттом, но с ним Стайлз не кончал по три раза за ночь. Скотт был ему другом, а вот Дерек… Дерека сложно было счесть даже «приятелем по траху», но и любовниками в привычном понимании они не были.

Пусть Дерек сам настоял на встречах у него на квартире и инициировал их даже чаще чем пару раз в неделю. «Так бывает в начале», - успокаивал себя Стайлз по утрам, обычно забегая к себе переодеться и взять учебники уже после занятий, оттягивая выполнение индивидуальных заданий.

Скотт настороженно отреагировал на эти перемены, но Стайлз заверил его, что никуда не съедет. И, кажется, даже верил в то, что говорил.

\- Сегодня суббота, - заметил Дерек, поглаживая его по спине. – Я думал, что ты будешь в кровати, когда я вернусь. Не обязательно вскакивать и убегать с самого утра.

Стайлз расплылся в понимающей улыбке. Ему нравилась манера Дерека выражать симпатию.

\- Я был там, - ответил он и ласково обнял Дерека за шею. – И я до сих пор не могу найти свое белье.

Дерек прошелся губами по его шее, спускаясь к вороту. Стайлз ощутил его руку у себя на заднице. Прошлой ночью они были на грани сцепки, казалось, Дерек этого хотел, вел его. Но Стайлз не мог, все еще трусил намекнуть, что не против.

\- Можно поискать его. Под джинсами правда ничего нет?

\- Нет. Хочешь проверить?

\- Тогда мы точно ничего не найдем, - резонно заметил он.

Стайлз толкнул его к стойке и стащил толстовку, а затем взялся за ремень Дерека.

\- Да и к черту. У меня есть еще, дома.

\- На следующей неделе Питер уезжает в Аспен, - равнодушно бросила Лидия на их внеочередном предрождественском ленче. – Я звонила маме, но так и не смогла сказать, что не хочу ехать к ней. Я предпочла бы провести праздник дома.

Стайлз нахмурился. Сколько себя помнил, они вместе – он, Лидия и Скотт – возвращались на Рождество в Бикон-Хиллз. В новогоднюю ночь Лидия устраивала вечеринку для старшего поколения в доме Мартинов, с гоголь-моголем, посиделками у камина и долгими разговорами на тему «как выросли наши дети, Натали».

В прошлом году Лидия все еще встречалась с Джексоном (отношения с которым начались еще в школе), он прилетал на два месяца летом и почти на три недели в декабре. Но в начале года они расстались, когда Джексон получил постоянную работу в Лондоне и принял решение остаться, а теперь даже их крошечная новогодняя традиция могла прекратить свое существование, а ведь отец Стайлза очень любил ее.

«Испытание расстоянием, Стайлз, - отвечала Лидия, стоило упомянуть при ней Джексона. – Мы уже не чувствуем того, что и раньше. Три года порознь – это слишком долго».

Бикон-Хиллз стал напоминанием о ее прошлых отношениях, как и все остальное от чего она дистанцировалась в Сент-Луисе. Стайлз знал, что она очень любила Джексона, даже когда он решил уехать учиться в Лондон, а она не смогла последовать за ним.

«Я не смогла бы спрятаться за его спиной, буквально раствориться в нем. В его новой жизни там. Я была бы чужой».

Стайлз хорошо понимал ее. Точно так же он не мог раствориться в Дереке. Та, другая жизнь, которую он вел, пугала Стайлза. Как и Дерековы мать и сестры, зафрендившие его на фейсбуке, ожидавшие чего-то, что он, вероятно, не сможет им дать.

Дерек предложил отпраздновать Рождество вместе, вдвоем. Стайлз отказался, планируя их поездку домой с Лидией и Скоттом. Стайлз сильно переживал из-за того, что забил на своего лучшего друга из-за отношений с Дереком, пусть Скотт и не жаловался. А теперь Лидия хочет остаться одна на Рождество в Сент-Луисе? Стайлз считал Питера абсолютным мудаком, раз позволил ей это, пока он сам играет с детишками в снегу и изображает примерного мужа.

\- В Аспен с женой и детьми? – уточнил он.

\- Со своей семьей, - холодно поправила его Лидия.

\- А ты не его семья?

\- Не говори глупости, Стайлз. Мы работаем вместе и то, что я поддерживаю его…

Стайлз не сдержал фырканье.

\- Ты трахаешь его, о какой поддержке идет речь? Ты говоришь, как секретарша, а не любовница, – Лидия не рассказывала ему о Питере напрямую, но когда она пошла на работу в клинику, то, как она говорила о нем, само натолкнуло Стайлза на эту мысль, и она не отрицала. Как и не отрицала, что свои теории они тестируют на себе. – Ты не хотела стоять за спиной Джексона, но охотно ушла в тень, когда появился Питер?

\- Я… - начала она, но так и не смогла ничего сказать, и Стайлз понял, что зря завел этот разговор. Это было нечестно по отношению к ней.

Лидия была взрослой девочкой, достаточно сильной, чтобы иметь секс, не вмешивая в это чувства. Чтобы выдерживать давление отношений с женатым мужчиной, в конце концов, она знала на что идет. Но Стайлз все равно не мог избавиться от чувства острого сожаления.

Ему хотелось совершенно другого для нее.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил из семьи, - проговорила Лидия. – Это будет неправильно по отношению к его детям.

\- А как же ты?

\- Я хочу быть с ним. Я восхищена его умом и методиками, я вижу, как становлюсь лучше рядом с ним, разве этого мало?

\- Нет. Если ты на самом деле любишь его.

Лидия поднесла к губам чашку с кофе и сделала глоток, она так и не ответила ни на его вопрос, ни на взгляд.

\- Как Дерек?

Стайлз понял, что тема закрыта.

\- Скотт готов стать его персональным рабом после того, как он отдал свой сезонный абонемент в Буш-стэдиум, стоило только заикнуться, что у меня не хватает денег на бейсбол. Если бы Дерек предложил их мне, я бы не взял, и он это знает. Забрать билеты у Скотта и вернуть обратно оказалось нереально, ты бы видела его, он был счастлив как ребенок. Держит их под подушкой и не снимает футболку с эмблемой Сент-Луис Кардиналс. Я буду выглядеть смешно, если влезу и выскажу Дереку, что меня это не устраивает. Он как всегда начнет рассуждать своим чопорным адвокатским тоном, который меня бесит. И я бы не переживал так из-за билетов, если бы снова не облажался…

Лидия вопросительно вскинула бровь, приготовившись выслушать.

\- Деньги. Нам осталось полгода до выпуска, а аренда оплачена лишь до конца января. Я так и не нашел работу, а у Скотта снова нет денег. Последние он потратил на подарки и билеты домой для нас, купил мне на e-bay коллекционный джедайский меч. Это было недальновидно, но я не могу на него злиться. Нам придется съехать в следующем месяце, если я ничего не придумаю.

\- Ты можешь попросить взаймы у Дерека… - начала она, но его ответный взгляд остановил ее. – Или у меня?

\- Нет. Дерек и так… Он проводит много времени со мной и платит за все. Абсолютно за все, Лидс. И я совру, если скажу, что это не беспокоит меня. Дерек из очень состоятельной семьи, ты бы видела его сестру. Она альфа, хотя очень похожа на красоток со страниц всяких журналов вроде «Омегалэнда», и я видел фото его жены. Шикарная блондинка! Дом он оставил ей, но даже его квартира вдвое больше нашей и находится рядом с бизнес-центром. Он выкидывает еду, если она полежала пару дней в холодильнике, не занимается стиркой и покупает каждый месяц полный пакет кабельного, словно у него есть время смотреть телевизор. Дерек сорит деньгами будто это пустяк. Ты в курсе сколько стоили подаренные им билеты?

Лидия не стала гадать, но Стайлз мог предположить, что она знала ответ.

\- Питер…

\- Все еще нет. Даже не предлагай. Дерек меня убьет, даже если я соглашусь на парный сеанс с ним в вашей смотровой.

Лидия ободряюще сжала его руку и улыбнулась.

\- Ты делаешь Дерека счастливым, даже Питер это заметил. А уж он редко что-то замечает. Почему ты не позволяешь ему позаботиться о себе?

\- Потому что так было бы слишком просто, тебе ли не знать? – вымученно улыбнулся он.

\- Я никогда не относилась к подаркам так как ты, Стайлз. Возможно, ты скажешь, что это стереотипы, но я всегда позволяла платить за себя Джексону и не потому что ждала подачки. Я знала, что ему это приятно и это его способ сказать мне «я люблю тебя». Особенно, когда он уехал, Джексон не перестал напоминать о себе, присылая цветы и небольшие презенты. А три дня назад я нашла у Питера в кабинете коробку, там лежал норковый полушубок. Он принес его мне спустя пару дней, поблагодарил за работу и вклад в наше дело. Когда я взяла его, я знала, что он никогда не дарил ничего подобного Норе, своей жене, и никогда не подарит. Питер не из тех, кто любит выбирать подарки, уж мне ли этого не знать… - Стайлз понял то, что она так и не смогла выразить. – Я должна была сказать Питеру, что это слишком, ведь это так и есть. Но не сказала. Это сложно объяснить, но чем больше ты противишься, тем сильнее Дерек будет хотеть, чтобы ты сдался. Поверь ему.

\- Мне трудно принять, что мы можем сойтись в чем-то еще кроме секса. Мы очень разные, и оба не идем на уступки. Поэтому я не могу остаться с ним на Рождество, боюсь, что запутаюсь еще сильнее. Я превращаюсь в клинического идиота, стоит нам лечь в постель, я не хочу чтобы это вышло за порог спальни.

Лидия виновато взглянула на него.

\- Мне жаль, что я не смогу поехать с тобой. Я бы очень хотела, но мне пока не стоит возвращаться в Бикон-Хиллз.

– Я останусь в городе, - решил Стайлз. – Мы встретим праздники вместе. Ты не должна быть одна, только не на Рождество. Скотт управится без меня, а папа сможет съесть лишний кусок жирной индейки у миссис Маккол.

Лидия отрицательно тряхнула головой.

\- Стайлз, ты не должен…

\- Я хочу. Не спорь. Наготовим еды, возьмем в прокате «Дневники памяти» и носовые платки, а после Рождества я встречусь с отцом. Думаю, это будет круто. Мы давно с тобой не делали что-то вдвоем. А Дерек сможет поехать к родным, как и планировалось.

Питер заявился около десяти в строгой фетровой шляпе, припорошенной снегом, и длинном черном пальто. Лидия выглядела удивленной, но Стайлз почему-то догадывался, что она _знала_ – именно так все и будет. Он не оставит ее абсолютно одну.

Сначала было неловко. Питер не смотрел на Стайлза, Лидия тоже игнорировала его и говорила на отвлеченные темы, но при этом не ответила ни на одну стайлзову реплику. Из гостиной доносилась музыка, они как раз собирались сесть за стол, когда Питер явился, но Стайлз уже догадывался, что ему лучше уйти. Бежать. Уносить ноги. Как бы он ни любил Лидию, это было выше его сил. Питер оставил свою жену в Аспене вместе с детьми, а сам вернулся в Сент-Луис, «потому что Нора посчитала, что мыслями я все еще на работе». Нора Хейл была не так уж глупа, когда не затягивала до упора поводок на шее у мужа.

Лидия ничего не ответила на это.

Пару ложек нежного картофельного пюре, горку горошка и кусочек индейки спустя Стайлз уже шагал по заснеженной улице, перебирая в памяти все предыдущие Рождества, что у него были. Самые первые, когда они собирались втроем и мама еще была жива. Затем одно из самых грустных Рождеств после ее смерти в доме у миссис Маккол. Отец фальшиво улыбался и делал вид что-все-хорошо, а Стайлз даже не знал, как правильно себя вести. Ему было жаль, что ее нет, но он был слишком мал, чтобы не радоваться празднику, пусть его чувства и были с оттенком печали. Почти счастливые Рождества после того как ему минуло двенадцать и первое долгожданное с тех пор как он уехал в колледж.

Стайлз достал телефон и уже планировал позвонить Скотту, но набрал Дерека. Хотелось услышать его голос, даже на расстоянии. Они были тремя островками: он, Лидия и Скотт, но кое-что сильно переменилось за последние пару месяцев. Теперь первым о ком Стайлз думал, когда ему было одиноко или хотелось чем-то поделиться был Дерек.

\- Хей!

\- Стайлз? – машинально уточнил он, услышав приветствие. Стайлз подметил женский смех на заднем плане и громкую музыку.

\- А ты ожидал звонка от кого-то другого?

Дерек вышел туда, где шум был едва различим.

\- Нет. Что-то случилось?

\- Просто хотел поболтать. Мы ведь никогда этого не делали, всегда были в пределах досягаемости. И я подумал…

\- Стайлз, я рад, что ты позвонил, - пресек его тираду Дерек.

Стайлз ощутил волнение и даже радость, словно получил желанный подарок.

\- Знаешь, кто вернулся в Сент-Луис из Аспена и теперь дегустирует индейку на ночь глядя? – на одном дыхании выпалил он.

\- Ты не поехал к отцу.

\- Нет, я не поехал к нему. И мне жаль, что тебя нет в городе, иначе я мог бы прийти к тебе.

\- Скотт уехал?

\- Да, Скотт уехал. Но я не смог бы сидеть и дальше в квартире Лидии с ней и доктором Франкенштейном, я сразу вспоминаю, как он допрашивал меня у себя в приемной: когда появились первые поллюции; когда ты впервые залез рукой в трусы; когда кто-то это сделал с тобой? У меня мурашки по коже от него.

Дерек никак не среагировал, но то что он сказал, заставило тонкие волоски на загривке Стайлза приподняться.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, где запасной ключ? Отправляйся ко мне.

\- Предлагаешь залезть в твою постель? – поинтересовался Стайлз, но идея ему понравилась. Даже очень. Стайлз любил оставаться у Дерека, любил их смешанный запах, который прочно поселился в его спальне.

\- Ты мог бы перезвонить, когда будешь в ней. Рассказать о том, что ты говорил Питеру, - намекнул Дерек.

Стайлз сначала не понял зачем, но потом до него дошло. Постель, телефон и разговоры о первом опыте. Это было горячо.

\- Грязный рождественский секс по телефону? Что скажут твои сестры? И мама?

\- Думаю, они скажут, что я должен оплатить телефонный счет.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Это совсем не романтично. Нужно было ответить другое!

\- Что именно, Стайлз? – парировал Дерек. – Что родные осудят мое желание поучаствовать в твоем маленьком эксперименте под одеялом? Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но сегодня я получил примерно десять тысяч советов того «как удовлетворить омегу», а за столом мы рассматривали вероятность рождения девочки у позитивной пары мужчин. После того как Кора проговорилась Лоре, а та сказала маме, я вынужден обсуждать те аспекты своей жизни, о которых предпочитал раньше не думать вообще.

Стайлз непристойно расхохотался.

\- Надеюсь, ты уточнил вероятность?

\- Нет, я знаю. Читал брошюру в приемной Питера, но ты так и не ответил. Ты поедешь ко мне? – вернулся к начальной теме Дерек.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был там со мной.

\- Это твоя заслуга, что я отправился в дурдом, – с укором напомнил он. – Все спрашивают о тебе так, словно мы уже помолвлены. Я устал говорить, что это не так.

\- Это ужасно. Прости меня.

\- Все в норме, когда они считают, что у меня есть пара, не приходится знакомиться с потенциальными партнерами.

\- Наш договор не включает этого. Верно?

\- Верно, - глухо рассмеялся он.

Дерек, казалось, совсем не злился, но Стайлз понимал, что не следовало из-за глупых опасений прятаться за Лидией и отцом. Ему действительно хотелось встретить Рождество с Дереком, но он струсил и теперь невольно тянул одеяло на себя. Дерек предлагал немного поиграть, и Стайлз готов был сделать это.

И не только это, лишь бы почувствовать себя лучше и не тосковать по нему.

\- Я буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут. Но ты тоже должен кое-что сделать… - протянул Стайлз.

\- Что?

\- Я хочу услышать, как Дерек Хейл ласкает себя, лежа на своей школьной кровати. И длинный подробный рассказ о том, как ты делал это впервые…

\- Это будет не сложно, Стайлз, я уже в комнате своего детства. Только теперь она стала гостевой.

\- Подключай фантазию, Дерек! – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Или мне нужно учить тебя? Я ведь не должен говорить с придыханием, на улице морозно, а мои яйца все еще в трех кварталах от твоего дома.

\- Болтун!

\- От болтуна слышу, пятнадцать минут, Дерек! Я иду.

Стайлз еще никогда так сильно не злился, как в тот момент, когда зашел к Филис, чтобы поздравить ее с наступающим Новым Годом, и узнал, что их квартира уже оплачена до июля. У Скотта не было таких денег, не могло быть.

Оставался один вариант – Дерек. Чертов Дерек Хейл и его деньги.

И Стайлз отправился прямиком к нему в офис, чтобы расставить все точки над «i». Первым порывом было послать его к черту и сказать, что между ними все кончено, но по дороге Стайлз поостыл. Они не виделись больше пяти дней, только говорили по телефону и Стайлз ожидал встречи этим вечером. Его бесило, что Дерек козырял своими деньгами, буквально разбрасывался ими и дарил ему подарки, используя Скотта.

Их отношениям едва-едва исполнилось два месяца, а Стайлз уже был по уши влюблен и не мог воспринимать эти подачки адекватно. Ему казалось, что Дерек хочет купить то, что он готов дарить бесплатно, обесценивая их чувства подчистую. В субботу Стайлз планировал устроить романтический ужин и поздравить Дерека с прошедшим Рождеством, попросить его… Впрочем, это было уже не важно. Стайлз осознал, что с его стороны было глупостью считать их вязку важным событием.

Эрика вскочила, когда он вошел, но Стайлз не стал спрашивать разрешения. Просто проследовал дальше и распахнул дверь. Дерек разговаривал по телефону, нарезая круги вокруг стола. Он заметно удивился его приходу и вопросительно вскинул брови.

\- Дерек! – Стайлз двумя пальцами шлепнул по кнопке, сбрасывая звонок.

Дерек бросил взгляд ему за спину, и Стайлз услышал, как дверь закрылась. Эрика вернулась к себе.

\- Стайлз? – Он положил трубку на аппарат.

\- Какого черта ты внес за нас квартплату за следующий год? – выпалил Стайлз и сделал шаг назад, когда Дерек решил подойти. – Нет! Не подходи ко мне! Ответь!

Дерек посмотрел на Эрику, которая не стесняясь таращилась на них через стеклянную перегородку (несомненно подслушивая) и опустил шторки. Стайлз начал медленно закипать, наблюдая за его неторопливыми движениями. Дерек все еще чертовски привлекал его, и тело Стайлза, несмотря на обиду, определенным образом реагировало на присутствие альфы.

Но Стайлз не хотел этого, не сейчас.

\- Скотт сказал, что есть проблема, - ответил Дерек. – Это должен был быть мой подарок тебе на Рождество.

\- Я купил тебе запонки, Дерек. Запонки! А ты потратил две с половиной тысячи на съем квартиры?! Это не подарок, и если бы ты спросил меня… но ты же не спрашиваешь, ты сразу решаешь, да? Так вот я тебе скажу: это нечестно! Нечестно так поступать со мной.

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет, молчи, Дерек! Просто молчи, иначе я выйду из себя.

\- Из-за того, что я позаботился о проблеме?

Стайлз потер лоб и отошел к окну. Внизу расстилался вид на улицу у главного хода, рядом остановилось такси, и из него вышел какой-то мужчина.

\- Это не проблема. Ее не было! Мы всегда могли вернуться в кампус или попросить денег у отца.

\- Но не у меня? – холодно поинтересовался Дерек. – Потому что я тебе никто?

\- А кто я тебе? Кто, по-твоему? Содержанка или шлюха?! Мне не нужны твои деньги, я говорил тебе!

\- А кто тебе нужен, Стайлз? – Дерек все-таки подошел ближе и повернул его к себе за руку. – Ты сообщаешь, что будешь встречать Рождество с отцом (и я понял твой отказ), а затем оказывается, что ты решил провести его у Лидии. Не со мной.

\- Лидс, она была одна… - промямлил Стайлз. – Скотт уехал в Бикон-Хиллз, и я планировал…

\- Стайлз, я знаю, что ты не имел ничего плохого в виду, почему же не можешь поверить мне? Не воспринимать мои действия в штыки? - строго одернул его Дерек, а затем припер к окну и грубовато поцеловал.

Стайлз возмущенно распахнул рот, но тут же получил его язык. Дерек пер напролом, будто слишком долго его не видел и хотел побыстрее завалить в кровать.

Стайлз тут же ощутил, как у него начали подгибаться колени.

\- Нет! – с фальшивой уверенностью заявил он, пытаясь оттолкнуть Дерека. Но тот был как стена и с места не сдвинулся. _Еще бы!_ – Нет, Дерек! Я все равно не приму твою подачку. И если ты будешь настаивать, мы попрощаемся… Я не шучу!

Дерек обхватил его лицо ладонями и ощутимо сжал, словно наказывая. Стискивая до боли.

\- Да плевал я на чертову квартиру. И на твоего несуразного дружка, который не может поддержать ни тебя, ни себя. Хочешь съехать оттуда? Съезжай. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был со мной и не дергался из-за мелочей. Я хочу видеть тебя в своей постели по утрам. Хочу, чтобы у нас были общие планы на день… Я хочу тебя, Стайлз, в своей жизни, в своем доме. И не говори, что уйдешь. Ты ведь и сам в это не веришь.

Стайлз забыл, как дышать, глядя на огонь в глазах Дерека, который легко мог обжечь. Стайлз даже забыл из-за чего пришел в такую ярость, все его мысли утекли в иную плоскость, как всегда бывало рядом с Дереком. _Его_ Дереком.

\- Закрой дверь.

Дерек послушно подчинился ему и тут же начал расстегивать рубашку. Стайлз скинул толстовку и расстегнул джинсы, Дерек подтащил его столу, заваливая сверху. Его губы путешествовали по груди Стайлза, Дерек лизал и покусывал его соски, сунув одну руку в трусы, поглаживал сухой ладонью член.

\- Ты ведь блефовал? – шепнул Дерек. – Скажи, что ты не злишься.

\- Дерек…

\- Стайлз!

Стайлз заскулил, когда Дерек потер его яички и скользнул за ними. Надавил пальцами, но не проникал.

\- Я хочу тебя. Сейчас же, Дерек. Я не злюсь, нет…

Джинсы Стайлза полетели на пол, звякнула пряжка ремня. Со стола свалился телефон и толстенная папка. Стайлз развел ноги и впустил Дерека между ними. Маленькое промедление, и Стайлз ощутил его в себе. Теперь он мог принять его без проблем или дискомфорта, наслаждаясь каждым дюймом.

Стайлз выгнулся и услышал тихий рык Дерека.

\- О, боже…

\- Стайлз… ты…

\- Двигайся, Дерек, давай же…

Дерек начал осторожно покачивать бедрами, остатки бумаг посыпались на пол, когда Стайлз немного съехал по столу. Дерек сжал его бедра и притянул назад, а затем уткнулся носом в шею, вылизывая горло и наращивая темп. Стайлз тянул его к себе, принимая быстрые хаотичные толчки.

\- Ты во мне, так хорошо… так хорошо…

\- Стайлз! Я повяжу тебя, - хрипло проговорил Дерек, и Стайлз коротко кивнул.

\- Да.

\- Будет немного больно, сначала.

\- Заткнись, - попросил Стайлз, кусая губы. Дерек впервые входил в него на полную, и узел уже начал расти, растягивая его. – Просто сделай это. О, боже! Я чувствую _его_ …

\- Твою мать! – гортанно выдохнул Дерек и еще раз зарычал, когда Стайлз сжал его внутри себя. – Твою мать!

Казалось, что это должно быть безумно болезненным, но на самом деле таковым не было. Стайлз ощущал лихорадочный жар во всем теле, отголоски боли смешивались с острым, как вспышка молнии, удовольствием. Оно все нарастало и нарастало внутри, пока Дерек двигался, пока проталкивал узел и подавался назад. А затем наступил момент взрыва, и у Стайлза за закрытыми глазами разлетелась на осколки сверхновая.

Стайлз ощутил, что запер его. Дерек замер, загнанно и тяжело дыша. Их лбы соприкоснулись, а дыхание смешалось.

\- Больно?

\- Ох, нет… - Стайлз не мог собрать в кучу мысли. Узел давил на простату, и напряжение казалось невыносимым настолько, что хотелось, чтобы Дерек вытащил, но они оба знали, это невозможно. Не в данный момент.

Стайлз судорожно повел бедрами и в ужасе схватился за плечи Дерека.

\- О, боже! Боже, Дерек! О, Господи! Я умираю, - его скрутило новой волной оргазма уже на сухую, а затем еще одной. Более мощной, словно по нарастающей.

\- Все будет хорошо, - утешил его Дерек и ласково погладил по бедру. Стайлз лихорадочно сжимал его ногами и старался не кричать. Хотя очень хотелось, поэтому он просто беззвучно хлопал ртом, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Легкие работали как кузнечные меха, а щеки горели от прилившей к ним крови, несмотря на то, что средоточие ее было совсем в другой части его тела.

Дерек опустил голову, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

\- А ты? Ты тоже? Тебе приятно? – Стайлз обессиленно замер на секунду, а затем опустил руку вниз и нащупал свой болезненно твердый член. Казалось, еще немного – и он взлетит на воздух, переполненный удовольствием и негой. – Дерек?

\- Поверь, я чувствую все. Особенно, когда ты начинаешь дрожать, - хрипло ответил Дерек и поцеловал Стайлза в плечо. – Не сдерживайся. Просто прими, и напряжение уйдет.

\- Мне страшно, я… это слишком. Слишком…

За закрытыми веками, казалось, что он плывет. Что все вокруг не настоящее. Но Стайлз чувствовал тепло чужого тела, запах Дерека и слышал его сбитое дыхание. Дерек был его островком, его константой. Его альфой.

\- Мы выбрали не самое подходящее место, - вполголоса произнес Дерек с сожалением. – Но в остальном – все просто превосходно. Нужно больше времени…

Стайлз откинул голову и закрыл глаза.

\- И снова ты командуешь, как в наш первый раз, - пробормотал он. – Я теперь не смогу смотреть в глаза твоей секретарше. После… после всего.

\- Эрика, это последнее, что тебя должно смущать, - парировал Дерек, ласково поглаживая его лицо. - Нам нужно... нам нужно съехаться, Стайлз. Жить вместе.

\- Сейчас я готов на что угодно, - тон был шутливым, но это было правдой. Стайлз знал, несмотря на то, что Дерек был заносчивой задницей, им всегда было невыносимо хорошо вместе. Даже когда до постели дело не доходило. И происходящее пугало даже больше их страсти друг к другу.

\- И ты можешь предпочесть меня Лидии?

\- Я бы предпочел тебя кому угодно, – пообещал Стайлз.

Дерек нашел его губы и поцеловал. Жадно и голодно, а затем спустился на подбородок и лизнул. Стайлз ощутил, что напряжение спадает, и еще немного – и они смогут расцепиться. Теперь он понемногу слышал монотонный шум, ощущал твердость столешницы, тонкий слой пота, который покрывал тело, и подсыхающую сперму на животе.

\- Скажи мне, что у тебя в кабинете стоит звукоизоляция, - смущенно попросил он.

\- Нет.

\- Черт.

\- Эрика в курсе, что мы вместе, - Дерек вышел и отступил на шаг, но взгляд не отвел. Прошелся сверху вниз, и Стайлз понимал, что он видел перед собой и ему не было стыдно. Уже нет. Дереку безумно нравилось оставлять в нем свою сперму. Метить своим запахом.

Первое время Стайлз пробовал с этим бороться, но быстро капитулировал. Дерек мог сколько угодно строить из себя строгого зануду, но когда дело касалось секса, он не понимал его неловкие аргументы против. Возможно, потому что Стайлз сам в них не верил.

\- А вдруг в приемной кто-то еще? – приподнимаясь на локтях, спросил он. Джинсы валялись прямо под ногами, а вот толстовка лежала у окна. Понемногу его накрыла вся беспечность и главное непристойность их поведения. Стайлз никогда так не забывался, да и не думал, что Дерека на такое пойдет. – Дерек, мы сделали это у тебя на работе! В твоем кабинете!

\- Ты правильно заметил, что это _мой_ кабинет.

Дерек начал приводить себя в порядок, пока Стайлз в спешке собирал одежду. В кабинете следовало бы прибраться, но они оставили все как есть. Им нужно было поговорить, обсудить произошедшее и решить, как быть дальше.

Стайлз думал о «подарке», который ему сделал Дерек, о предложении жить вместе и о безумной, всепоглощающей близости, что они разделили. Стайлз чувствовал себя уязвимым, осознавая, как сильно влюблен в Дерека, как зависим от него. Его все еще беспокоил вопрос финансов, но Стайлз знал, что это не так-то просто решить. Чтобы жить вместе им нужно маленькое чудо и огромные компромиссы, Стайлз понял, что все от чего он так долго бегал накрыло его ударной волной. Но в этот раз ему уже не было так страшно, как вначале.

Когда они вышли в приемную, то увидели ухмыляющуюся Эрику и Криса Арджента собственной персоной. Хотя сам офис оказался закрыт.

Стайлзу захотелось сквозь землю провалиться, когда Крис встал им навстречу. Он уже предчувствовал, что его окатят презрением. Меньше всего Стайлз желал, чтобы у Дерека были проблемы, а секс на работе явно не входил в его должностные обязанности.

Тем более Крис – брат Кейт, бывшей жены Дерека. Он был вправе вызвать охрану и выставить их вон из здания, но реакция оказалась совершенно обратной. Крис не суетился, да и оскорбленным не выглядел.

\- Эрика сказала, что у тебя важное совещание. Я решил подождать, - он не скрыл смешок в голосе. – Я приказал закрыть дверь и отменить прием. Ты ведь не против?

Дерек никак не отреагировал на подколку, только кивнул и представил их.

\- Стайлз, познакомься, это Крис Арджент. Крис, это Стайлз Стилински.

\- Омега? – уточнил тот. – Твоя мать говорила, что ты встречаешься с омегой. Но я ей не поверил. Выходит, зря.

Стайлз жалел, что дверь закрыта. Ему хотелось сбежать как можно скорее.

\- Крис, - с нажимом попросил его Дерек. – Не думаю, что Стайлзу приятно, когда его обсуждают таким образом. Мы уже некоторое время вместе, и, думаю, тебе не нужно объяснять, как это бывает. Обещаю, что работы это больше не коснется. Мы в состоянии держать себя в руках.

\- Они вместе уже девять недель, - уточнила Эрика. – И хочу заметить, что в последнее время работать с Дереком стало одним удовольствием. Я уже обожаю этого паренька и немного завидую.

Крис искренне улыбнулся Стайлзу, которого немного шокировала такая откровенность. Эрика уселась за стол и демонстративно занялась своими делами, но на ее губах играла хищная улыбка.

\- И это все? – в ужасе выдохнул Стайлз. – Вы больше ничего не скажете?

\- Друг Дерека – мой друг, - проговорил многозначительно Крис и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. – Ладно, не буду вас задерживать. Дерек, позвони мне завтра, я хотел обсудить дело Харрисов.

Дерек кивнул и попросил Эрику:

\- Ты могла бы заказать уборку в моем кабинете?

Она в ответ закатила глаза.

\- И он тебя не отругал? – удивился Стайлз уже в лифте. – Не орал и не приказал убираться?

\- Сложно говорить подобным образом с полноправным партнером фирмы.

\- Но ты ведь не сын Арджента. И ты развелся с его сестрой.

\- Да, но я вытянул фирму из задницы, когда Крис не мог ею заниматься. Спас дело его отца. А что до Кейт… то Крис и сам знает какова его сестра.

\- И ты не попросился на вывеску?

\- В этом здании хватит одного Хейла.

Они вышли в холл, и Стайлз посмотрел на логотип клиники. И показалось даже немного ироничным, что они повязались в паре сотен футов от процедурной, где занялись сексом впервые. И как бы там ни было, Стайлз не жалел, что поддался на уговоры Лидии.

Дерек ждал его у выхода, и Стайлз пошел к нему.

\- Стой! Я хочу, чтобы мы обговорили границы, - серьезно сказал он, перехватив Дерека у входа на стоянку. Стайлз знал, что когда они попадут в квартиру будет не до разговоров, по крайней мере сначала. – Если мы будем жить вместе. Я все еще не знаю, правильно ли это.

\- Из-за Скотта? – уточнил Дерек.

\- Есть тысяча причин, почему мы не должны спешить.

\- И столько же, чтобы сделать это.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты не понимаешь, что тебя ждет, Дерек.

\- Тогда объясни мне? – он вопросительно вскинул бровь.

Стайлз пытался собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли.

\- Я не обещаю полного послушания, мне вообще сложно что-то тебе обещать. Черт, да я даже готовить не умею! И быть хорошим омегой. А еще меня пугает твоя мама, она зафрендила меня на фейсбуке и лайкает каждый мой пост. Я не собираюсь рожать, чтобы она была счастлива и соответствовать правилам вашей семьи. Я люблю Олд Спайс, баночное пиво и пересматривать по десятому кругу «Звездные войны»! И ты не заставишь меня носить футболки дороже трех долларов!

\- У нашей семьи нет «правил», Стайлз. Мы просто люди, - миролюбиво ответил Дерек. – И ты уже нравишься моей маме, только и всего. Вместе со своими футболками, пивом, дезодорантом и «Звездными войнами». Именно это она и хочет показать тебе.

Стайлз сомневался, что это так, но не знал, как точнее выразить свои мысли. Дерек утащил его в гараж и посадил в машину, а затем забрался в салон. Он выглядел уставшим и немного разочарованным.

\- Возможно, нам стоило начать все иначе, но я ни о чем не жалею, Стайлз. Даже о том, что мы попались на глаза Крису. Невозможно всегда следовать правилам, а ты для меня стал чем-то большим, - абсолютно серьезно сказал Дерек. – Твои страхи будят во мне желание заботиться о тебе, оградить от разочарований.

Стайлз смотрел в окно перед собой.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты уважал мою независимость.

\- Я уважаю ее, Стайлз. И тебя, но мне нужна уверенность, что ты не побежишь искать деньги на стороне из-за своей гордости. И не совершишь из-за этого какой-нибудь глупости. Ты не обязан тащить все на себе, кто-то должен помогать тебе. И если ты не можешь обратиться к отцу, я хочу помочь тебе.

\- Все равно, я не могу решить все в ту же секунду. Скотту нужно найти жилье, собрать наше барахло, освободить место в твоей квартире и перевезти вещи.

Дерек сдержал ехидную реплику, которая явно уже вертелась на языке, и положил руки на руль.

\- Какие вещи? Матрас и ноутбук? У Скотта есть жилье на ближайшие полгода, и в отличие от тебя он легко принимает подарки.

Стайлз признал, что Скотт может показаться Дереку чересчур наглым. Но все равно не мог сердиться на него.

\- Думаешь, он и не заметит мой уход?

Дерек чертыхнулся и, схватив за грудки, затащил его к себе на колени, лицом к лицу. Сидя на Дереке, ни о чем серьезном думать не удавалось, но Стайлз все же старался изо всех сил.

\- Я думаю, он будет в отчаянии. Как и я, если не заберу тебя у него…

Стайлз задел клаксон, огласив стоянку пронзительным сигналом, и сам же испугался. А затем дал Дереку притянуть себя ближе. Поцелуй вышел нежным и долгим, Стайлзу это начинало нравиться.

\- Скажи «да».

\- Надеюсь, не на предложение о браке? Я забыл уточнить, что мне не идет белое?

\- Ты можешь прекратить болтать?

\- Я все еще в ужасе от происходящего, - пожаловался Стайлз, ерзая.

\- Если ты откажешься, я не перестану подбираться к тебе через Скотта, - пригрозил он.

Стайлз заворчал.

\- Думаю, Скотт бы охотнее переехал к тебе. Ты ему нравишься.

\- Он не в моем вкусе, - Дерек снова его поцеловал, прижимая к рулю, и в этот раз Стайлз сигналил гораздо дольше. – Ты согласишься или мне продолжить тебя убеждать прямо тут?

\- Хорошо, - капитулировал Стайлз. – Твоя взяла, но ты должен разобрать свои вещи. Мне надоело жить на складе в прошлой квартире, не хочу, чтобы в этой было то же самое! Мы ограничим твой пакет кабельного до Netflix и выкинем ту пафосную кофеварку… Я даже научу тебя пользоваться микроволновкой для разогрева холодной пищи! Ты еще захочешь от меня избавиться, но будет поздно.

Дерек ничего не ответил, только подтянул его еще поближе.

**Эпилог**

_/год спустя/_

\- Камаро? Ты шутишь? – прошипел Стайлз, усаживаясь в машину и стаскивая варежки. – Ты мог хотя бы не опускать стекла!

Снег ложился хлопьями на стекло и таял. Дерек вырулил на шоссе и включил дворники. Стайлз не хотел смотреть на него, слишком сложно было держать руки при себе. Но и не смотреть не получалось.

\- Чем тебе не нравится моя новая малышка?

Стайлз запыхтел, как паровоз, потирая ладони и пытаясь их согреть, несмотря на то что в машине было значительно теплее, чем на улице.

\- Уже завтра все в офисе будут гудеть о том, что я трахаюсь с альфой на Камаро! Что я ни на что негодный омега, которому наплевать на карьеру лишь бы побыстрее за кого-нибудь выскочить. За тебя! За клевую тачку, твои дорогие шмотки, эти суперсексуальные очки и твой огромный чл... Не важно.

\- Огромный?

\- Гигантский просто, как и твое самомнение! – фыркнул Стайлз, достал телефон и увидел первые плоды. Три сообщения в рабочем чате – и все о «мужике на Камаро». _Чудесно, Стайлз!_

\- Откуда им знать, что я альфа? Да и кому какое дело?

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Твоя машина – это худшее, что могло бы быть! Если бы я знал, в жизни не попросил бы забрать меня! Лучше на мотоцикле со Скоттом… И да, раньше покупка новой машины казалась мне рациональной!

Дерек снисходительно посмотрел на него.

\- Камаро не самая дорогая машина на свете. И уж точно не может ни на что намекать.

\- Она пижонская! Черная, и ты в ней… Ты! Ты такой… - Стайлз махнул рукой, словно это все объясняло.

Повисла пауза, Стайлз врубил радио, но Дерек убавил звук.

\- У меня для тебя подарок, - сказал он. – Открой бардачок.

Стайлз хотел было отказаться, но потом все-таки передумал. Вынул небольшой сверток и покрутил его в руках. Он и сам не знал, что на него нашло, вернее знал и из-за этого чувствовал себя неуверенно.

\- Что там?

\- Безделушка.

Стайлз еще немного подождал и все-таки открыл упаковку, разрывая цветную бумагу. Внутри оказался носок. Стайлз натянул его на руку и прочитал на резинке свое имя. Настоящее имя. Большими жирными буквами. Кошмар наяву.

\- Если это шутка, Дерек, то она совсем не смешная.

\- Мама зовет меня на Рождество к ним. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Две недели безделья в Калифорнии, мы будем пить до обеда, играть в монополию с моими сестрами. Папа хлебнет лишнего и будет импровизировать на пианино, фальшиво напевая «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк». А если приедет Питер с женой и детьми, все станет еще кошмарнее… Это чистая пытка, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

\- Мы не покажем этот носок твоей маме. Поклянись мне, Дерек!

\- Хорошо.

\- И на Новый Год заедем к моему отцу. Придумаем хорошую историю нашего первого знакомства, и ты не расскажешь ему, что мы переспали на первом же _не-_ свидании.

\- Буду рад с ним познакомиться, - согласился он.

Стайлз повернулся и, притянув Дерека к себе за грудки, поцеловал.

\- Вчера я говорил с мистером Финстоком и хочу поучаствовать в его новом стартапе.

\- И что на этот раз? – голос Дерека сочился сарказмом.

\- Новый рецепт тыквенного латте! Это будет золотая жила, Дерек, Старбакс начнет нас копировать! В ближайшее время у меня столько планов. Я составил список, - многозначительно сообщил Стайлз.

\- Список чего?

\- Дел на следующий год. Он будет счастливым, я уверен, - Стайлз замолк на пару секунд и поерзал, покусывая щеку изнутри, а затем признался: - На прошлой неделе я был у доктора, и он сказал, что я могу выкинуть свои таблетки. Мы с тобой крупно налажали…

Fin

 


End file.
